


Dewis revolution: From enemies over friends to loves of their lives

by OrlhouchiFan2313



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-06-01 16:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15147311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrlhouchiFan2313/pseuds/OrlhouchiFan2313
Summary: Beginning with Kristie being new to Houston.Friendships/Behavior of certain characters is not according to realityThis is my first work so be nice :) and I'm not a native speaker so please forgive me some language mistakes.This is only the first chapter of a multichapter story, so hope u like it.And now have fun reading it!





	1. 1

Rachel Daly and Kristie Mewis Fanfiction: From enemies to friends to lovers  
-Chapter 1-

When Kristie arrived in Houston she looked around at the airport waiting for someone from the Dash to come pick her up. She did not know who to expect since she was not really close with anyone on the team. When she saw who was coming for her, she was a little bit relieved since it was Jane Campbell someone who she is familiar with.  
She smiled and hugged her. “Hey Jane nice to see you. How is it going?”  
Jane grinned “I thought you’d be happy to see a familiar face”,  
“Oh yeah I’m really glad.”   
“We are to have you. The whole team is excited to meet you” explained Jane.  
“It’s great to hear that…” said Kristie truly relieved.  
Jane took Kristie’s bags and went with her to the car asking Kristie about the flight and Chicago. When Jane was finished catechizing Kristie she finally got to ask about the team.  
“So the team is great I guess, we have for example Kealia who is a big enrichment for our offensive play and also a great teamplayer. Then there is Van Wyk who is basically keeping together our defensive and is really fun on and off the field, furthermore there are a couple of really talented young players…” after talking about some other girls she comes to the last personality “…and then there’s Daly. She is great on the field and yeah… a good striker”.  
Kristie noticed Jane’s hesitation talking about Rachel, she raised an eyebrow and questioned “…and?”  
Jane bit on her lip and explained “Well… she is kind of difficult I would say?”  
Kristie really wanted to know more so she asked Jane what she meant with difficult.  
Jane thought a moment about what to say because she did not want to create any tension between them before even Kristie meeting her but she also thought she had to warn Kristie, so she said carefully:” Well she has a weird humor… and is quite egoistic… and can’t accept any criticism… she does not has many friends on the team… and can be really annoying…” that was already more than she wanted to say but she just got in a flow.  
Kristie was surprised because she could feel that there is more behind it and that there had to be some bad blood between Jane and her but she decided to trust Jane. “Okay… I understand, so I guess that means I have to stay away from her”  
Jane nodded and added “Just be careful and always remember she can be a good actress so don’t let her fool you.”  
\----  
When they arrived at the hotel where the Dash were staying for their midseason training camp to drop her bags they already had to go directly to dinner where Kristie would meet the team. She was really nervous about how the team would be. She entered the room and already saw many of the girls eating and laughing, no one noticed her so far.  
Then the coach saw her and walked smiling brightly towards her. “Hey Kristie, are you fine? Was the flight comfortable?”,  
“Yeah it was alright but I’m really happy to be here now.” She smiled a little exhausted from her travel.  
“That’s great. We are also so happy to have you. So let me introduce to the other girls.”  
Kristie was feeling a little more relaxed now as the coach seemed to be very nice. He turned around and clapped in his hands to catch the other girls’ attention. “So girls, I’m very happy to introduce you to the newest member of the Dash family: Kristie Mewis, she just arrived here from Chicago and will be a great addition to our midfield. So be nice to her” he said.  
He looked at Kristie inquiring “Do you want to add something or maybe tell us something a bit more about yourself?”  
Kristie blushed, she felt uncomfortable standing there, having to talk in front of everyone while they all stared at her. “Well… I don’t really know what to say… I’m excited to play here now… and I’m 26 years old and I played at last for the Red Stars… yes…” she spluttered quite noticeable and one could see how uncomfortable she felt.  
Suddenly someone interrupted her and said loudly from the back “Have heard that already” some girls around her laughed and the couch finally got Kristie out of the situation.  
“Hey girls… I think Kristie will be an amazing member as she also played for the National Team” he nodded proudly while saying that. Kristie smiled a bit and hoped just to sit down now but then her smile faded again as the same girl like a few moments again screamed “Wow… PLAYED”,  
“Rachel!” the coach hissed. “Well Kristie thank you, so I think you can sit down now and have dinner with us and get to know the team.” Kristie nodded and left right away looking for a seat in the back of the room. She just wanted to escape this embarrassing situation as fast as possible.  
After eating she wanted to leave the cafeteria but then she heard her name from behind and turned surprised around. The coach and a seemingly annoyed blonde were standing in front of her. She did not know where this was supposed to be going.  
Her coach smiled friendly and started talking:” So Kristie, hope you had a nice dinner”,  
“Yes, it was really good” Kirstie smiled a little bit, seeing that the blonde rolled her eyes.  
Kristie frowned but her coach already continued:” Great to hear that. So I just wanted to tell you that you will be sharing a room with Kealia and the plan for tomorrow. So, tomorrow you will get a private tour through the facilities of the club, someone from the staff will drive with you there at 10am after breakfast and some time for you to look around. Breakfast is at 8am just so you know. And then in the afternoon at 3pm you can watch training and in the evening after dinner we will do some team building activities”, Kristie listened carefully and thanked her coach for the information. Then he said:” Alright… so good night and Rachel just wanted to tell you something.” He looked demanding at Rachel and left. Kristie raised an eyebrow, waiting for Rachel to say something.  
Rachel looked on the ground and shook her head “this is so stupid…”  
Kristie breathed out loudly, “so if that’s it I will go because I’m really tired” she turned around and walked away. Kristie did not like this conversation so far and really had no nerves for such shit since Rachel’s stupid comments earlier this evening.  
Rachel followed her and grabbed her shoulder “wait!”  
Kristie looked at her “what do you want?”.  
Rachel swallowed, “So… I…the coach wanted me to apologize...and here I am” Rachel really did not want to say sorry because she did not feel like she did something wrong but she did not want to get into trouble either.  
Kristie looked at Rachel unimpressed “That’s it?” she said annoyed.  
“Wow… you’re so arrogant” Rachel shook her head and looked meanly at her wanting to test Kristie.  
“And you’re really friendly” she answered ironically and left.  
Rachel told herself quietly “she’s so bitchy. Unbelievable.” Kristie heard it but did not react.  
\----  
Kristie slammed the door scaring Kealia. “Oh, hey. I’m sorry that that did not went that well…” she saw Kristie’s mad face and wondered “what happened?”.  
“What the hell is wrong with Rachel???” she shouted don’t thinking about her behavior.  
“Oh well…much. But that’s so sad. You are only here for like an hour and she already screwed it up. I guess she just does not want to have any friend on the team” Kealia said.  
Kristie nodded and rubbed her face “that’s very understated but I won’t get angry about such unimportant shit. I will go asleep now and that’s it I’m so exhausted” she sat down on her bed and thought about the conversation and then jumped up again one second late “Oh my gosh I’m being so rude. I’m so sorry. Let’s start again: I’m Kristie and nice to meet you. I’m happy to share a room with you… and not Rachel” she said trying to fix things but Kealia wasn’t angry at all she just laughed and stated:  
” Hey… no need to be sorry. I totally understand your reaction but I’m also happy to be your roomie. And that’s why you can go asleep now and I will go talk to Daly”.  
“That’s really not necessary. Thanks” Kristie countered but Kealia insisted in it ” It is. Trust me. And don’t worry I would be crazy to miss a chance to get one over Daly.”  
Kristie looked at her “so you two don’t get along well?”  
Kealia smiled lightly “you got it.”  
\----  
Kristie went in the bathroom and Kealia left the room going to Rachel’s and knocked loudly on her door. Kristie was really curious about what Kealia would tell her, so she decided to follow her quietly even though she was so tired.  
Rachel opened the door and cursed:” What the fuck is wrong with you?!”  
Kealia pushed her into the room closed the door and shouted “I could ask you the same, so again missing any possibility to make friends? Sometimes I ask myself are you really such a horrible person or do you just behave like one??”  
Rachel laughed “you’re out of your mind. Just get the fuck out of my room!”  
Kealia grabbed Rachel’s arm and warned her “you ever messing with Mewis again and you’ll get in really really big trouble. Just accept that you’re not the star on the team anymore, Daly. Got it?”  
Rachel raised an eyebrow and smiled at Kealia’s hand on her arm “Oh that does not scare me… I like it hard”.  
Kealia let go Rachel’s arm and exhorted her once again “Disgusting! But this isn’t a fucking game! I’m serious! Don`t bother her! Don`t touch her ever!”  
Rachel was really not impressed by the warning and decided to mess with her a bit more “Oh you try to threaten me? I really don’t like that but I like the idea of touching her”.  
“She’s not a fucking lesbian! Not everyone is sick like you are” she pushed Rachel against the wall and left.  
Hearing Kealia leave Kristie rushed quickly back into their room, she was quite shocked how mean Kealia was but did not question it further as she thought that Rachel deserved it.  
\----  
The next day after she visited the Dash facilities and watched the team at training, carefully looking for Rachel who was undeniably the best player on the field. She was quite impressed by her skills even though it’s hard for her to admit.  
At dinner she looked for an empty seat, unfortunately that was opposite to Rachel, she gasped but decided to give it a try and to be nice.  
She sat down looked at Rachel and said “Nice goals…”  
Rachel did not react, so she continued “you scored at training…”.  
“Oh… that was just average” Rachel said,  
Kristie shook her head “no, I meant it. They were really impressing”.  
“Maybe for you… but not for me” Rachel stated not even looking at her.  
Kristie could not believe what just happened, she said to herself that she really wanted to be nice but that Rachel apparently did want to play this game,  
Kristie just said “wow”, Rachel shrugged.

After dinner she went to the so called “team-building activities” which just meant playing games in teams and of course Rachel in one team with Rachel. Kristie sat down at the table of her room,  
Rachel eyeballed her and asked Kristie:” And felt special having a private tour today because I mean you played for the national team”.  
Kristie breathed out annoyed and just said:” What the the hell is your problem?”.

The whole thing was really tensed as she noticed that she was not the only one having problems with Rachel, the majority of the girls seemed to be uncomfortable with her. She was really happy to when it was finally over even though she had a good time with some of the other girls.  
Later she decided to go outside for a little walk, when she entered the lobby of the hotel again she almost passed it when she heard something, she looked around and saw Rachel. She sat crawled up on the couch crying.  
Kristie wanted just to walk away but stopped again, she bit on her lip and turned around, walked to Rachel and said carefully “hey, you alright?”.  
Rachel looked up just now seeing Kristie, she laughed “why you wanna know that?”.  
Kristie thought what to answer and even asked herself why she would want to know about the girl’s problems who was so mean to her. “Well… I just saw you here and… thought maybe you want to talk?” she responded insecure not even knowing if she meant it.  
“What?” Rachel could not believe it either, “Talking with you? No thanks.”  
Kristie did not really expect a different response but she wanted to be nice. “Alright… I just wanted to make sure you’re alright. But I see you get it yourself right”.  
Rachel just nodded and Kristie left.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

After Kristie left, Rachel thought about the encounter and was still quite surprised about it because it actually seemed like Kristie really cared about her. She considered going to Kristie but her sadness won her attention bacl, so she looked at her phone at some pictures of Sarah and her and Caiden. She just got lost in all the beautiful memories of the three of them and relived them inwardly until there were too many teardrops on her phone display so that she could not recognize the pictures anymore.  
It was still hard to believe that Sarah broke up, she rather would have suspect to marry her than to break up. But that’s the reality, she decided that she needed to clear away the cobwebs so maybe she should go to Kristie and thank her for bothering.

She knocked at Kristie’s door but unfortunately Kealia opened the door, she saw Rachel wanted to close the door again right away but Rachel begged her to let her talk to Kristie. Kealia relented, closed the door a bit and saw Kristie shaking her head wanting her not to let Rachel in. 

“Well… Kristie is on the phone talking to her family so I guess she’s not available right now. Sorry”

Rachel was really disappointed as she knew that that was definitely not the truth. She told Kealia to let Kristie know that she was there and left. 

“Thank god you got rid of her” Kristie breathed out assuaged.

“Can you guess what she wanted?” asked Kealia wondering

“Not really… but whatever it would have been I don’t have nerves for it at the moment” Kristie answered even though she knew exactly what Rachel wanted.

\----  
It was Kristie’s first training session and she was really excited wanting so bad to perform well and to appeal to the coaches. But one thing did Kristie not consider: The damn heat.  
Not being used to such conditions from the windy city and apparently having not drunk enough she collapsed under the sun.   
The couches ran right away to her and called an ambulance. When the ambulance arrived they wanted one of the players to drive with her and before anyone could have offered to go Rachel did.

When Kristie woke up again she was disorientated at first but seeing Rachel sitting next to her bed, everything was clear to her: This must be a nightmare! 

Rachel saw that Kristie has opened her eyes and said softly:” Hey, you up?” 

Kristie ran with her hand through her face and asked:” Did I pass out?” 

Rachel nodded. “Damn I screwed it” Kristie hit with her hand on the hospital bed.

“No, you did not… don’t worry. The most important thing is that you’re alright” Rachel told her but Kristie just had one thing on her mind and then there was one more thing that was bothering her:

“Why are you here?”

“Coach asked for someone to come with you to the hospital”.

“But why are you here?”- 

“well I thought… maybe we can start again…?”. 

Kristie paused and nodded then, Rachel started smiling brightly. “Amazing!! So… I’m Rachel”,

she smiled and then also Kristie played the game even though she thought it was quite stupid.  
When Rachel started talking about them becoming friends it was all too much for Kristie and she objected:

”Hey! Us having a new start does not mean that we have to become best friends now okay?!” 

Rachel was really disappointed hearing that but it was just too good to be true. 

“Rachel, I am really thankful that you took care of me but I’m fine now and just want to be alone and relax now”- 

“Of course, if that’s what you want…” Rachel responded and stood up to left.

“If you need anything you can call me…”, Kristie nodded and just hoped that Rachel would leave now which she did in the next moment.

\----

In the evening Kealia was staying with Kristie and they had a really fun time, she really liked Kealia. Kristie thought that Kealia seemed to be really friendly but she just could not forget that conversation between Rachel and her, in which she was really mean to Rachel so she had to ask.

“Kealia, can I ask you something?”

Kealia looked curiously at Kristie “Of course”.

Kristie thought a moment about how to ask but she decided to just ask right away:” So, what’s it between you and Rachel. I have to admit that I`ve heard that conversation between you and Rachel yesterday evening?”

Kealia wondered if she really followed her but it seems so, so she decided just to answer her question:” We have kind of a history. She is just… so difficult and annoying sometimes. Well not only sometimes, like always. I just can’t stand with her and we really can’t get along apparently.” 

She thought if she should add anything and then started explaining:” If you’ve heard what I’ve said I just want to state that I’m not homophobic or anything, I just think she’s too much because she hits like on every girl and does not understand that not every girl is into women” 

Kristie nodded “Okay I guess I understand what you mean”. 

Kealia looked at Kristie “Has she?” 

Kristie shook her head.

\----

Later that night it knocked on the door.

“Did Jane want to come too?” asked Kristie, 

Kealia shrugged and stood up to open the door. 

“What do you want?” she said annoyed to the person standing there. 

“I just wanted to check on Kristie” said the person. 

Also Kristie could have already guessed by Kealia’s reaction that it was Rachel, she knew it for sure hearing that British accent.

“Well she is fine. Thank you. You can go now” summoned Kealia, 

Rachel tried to look in the room to see Kristie but Kealia already closed the door again. 

Kristie felt a little bad on the one hand for Rachel because apparently she just wanted to be nice but on the other hand she was glad that Kealia sent her away so there would not be any awkward conversations with Rachel. 

“You can thank me later” said Kealia. 

\----

The next day Kristie was checked out of the hospital again but she was not allowed to train with the team yet which was fine to her because she still felt a little dizzy. Kristie decided to take a nap while the others were at training. She woke up again hearing Kealia talk angrily to somebody on the door, she was annoyed by the noise but decided to sit up in order to see who it was.  
It was Rachel who fiercely discussed with Kealia 

“Please let me in. You’re not her bodyguard or anything, we are fine and I just want to talk to her and I’m sure she doesn’t mind that.” 

“Well but I do mind you being anywhere near me and Rachel just get it: NOBODY likes you or wants to hang out with you. You’re just so annoying and uncomfortable!” 

Rachel responded huffy:” And you’re just a mean, canting and fucked up bitch! Too sad Kristie got already screwed up by you!” 

Kealia was really furious because of Rachel’s words, so she did not think a second and just slapped her in the face.  
Before Rachel could even react Kristie jumped up out of her bed and shouted: 

”STOP IT!” and went in between the girls.

Rachel and Kealia thought Kristie would be asleep so they shocked a little by that sudden actions of her.  
Rachel held her hand on her cheek where Kealia hit her and grabbed Kristie’s arm

”Did ya see that? She’s out of her mind! She’s completely insane. She’s dangerous! Just a hypocritical bitch!” 

Kealia wanted to reply right away but Kristie interrupted her

”Hey! It’s enough! How old are you? I really can’t believe this! Let me out of here!” she pushed Rachel out of her way and wanted to leave annoyed by such childish shit. 

Rachel watched Kristie and then pushed Kealia hardly:” Good job! You disgusted her so much she left!” 

Kristie could not believe that they continued, so she stopped and looked at them:” Are you guys serious?! Zip it now! Or I will go tell the coaches. Rachel just leave now, okay?” 

Rachel and Kealia felt a little bad for their behavior towards Kristie, so Kealia went into her room again and Rachel went away too.  
Kristie was really exhausted by this, so she decided to go sit down somewhere quiet.

\----

After a while Rachel decided to go for a walk to relax a bit.  
On her way out she saw Kristie sitting in the hotel lobby, she thought a moment about if she should really go to her but she just could not resist and walked to Kristie until she stood right in front of Kristie who had her eyes closed but heard someone walking towards her.  
She could already feel that it was Rachel.

“Hey… Just wanted to apologize for earlier” Rachel said quietly.

Kristie just nodded still having her eyes closed not really wanting to talk to anyone now.   
Suddenly Rachel started crying. Kristie opened her eyes right away and did not know what to say, so she made gesture offering Rachel to sit down. 

So she did and used the opportunity to talk to Kristie

”It’s all so screwed up… everything’s wrong at the moment. Nobody likes me on the team, I am not in the roster for the next National Team game, my family is so far away and my girlfriend broke up” in hindsight Rachel did not know why she was telling Kristie all this, neither knew Kristie. 

Kristie did not know how to react as well.  
Rachel wiped her tears away and stood up again

"I really don’t know why I told you all of this… I guess you just have this effect on me. But it is really non of your business and I should not annoy you with my problems” 

Kristie frowned listening to Rachel’s words: this effect on her. She thought about what Rachel could have meant saying that, she was completely lost in her thoughts not even noticing that Rachel already walked away.

She looked up quickly and said:” Wait Rachel!” 

Rachel stopped and turned “Yeah?”. 

“We can talk if you want” offered Kristie but Rachel rejected 

“You really do not have to just because I pushed you now into this situation” 

but Kristie resisted “I know but I want to!” 

Rachel really did not expect that answer but nodded then 

“Okay. That would be so nice”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it so far. Please leave some kudos if you do and of course you can comment on it too.  
> Thanks :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait.  
> This is gonna be a bit hard and violent but who doesn`t like a bit good drama.

-Chapter 3-

Rachel walked with Kristie in her room to talk. Sitting next to Rachel on her bed Kristie looked around: Rachel’s room was quite chaotic: laundry and her stuff lying all over the floor.

“I’m sorry about how it looks here...” said Rachel feeling a little ashamed by Kristie seeing how messy she was.

“It`s fine. Don`t worry” calmed Kristie her. 

The situation was odd, they were both sitting there just staring at Rachel`s mess, saying nothing.  
Rachel could feel the embarrassing situation and wanted to break through by a little joke of hers, she always felt like her humor was the best of her

“Wanna make out?” 

Unfortunately her British humor was just way too odd and Kristie was rather disturbed than anything else. She hesitated for a moment and waited for Rachel to say anything else but she did not, so she hissed

“What the hell? I just wanted to be nice and talk and you just take advantage of it for your own good. Kealia was right about you, you just think of one thing” 

She was mad because she believed Rachel and did not read her motives earlier. Kristie stood disgusted up, Rachel grabbed her arm and wanted to explain but Kristie slapped her hand away 

“Don’t touch me! EVER!” she walked out of the room.

Rachel followed her and shouted:” It was supposed to be a joke!!” but Kristie did not react, so she stopped and was mad that she screwed it up once again.

“You were a hundred percent right about Rachel, she only has the one thing on her mind. Earlier she walked to me and apologized, then she started crying about all her problems suddenly, so I offered her to talk and when we sat there in her room she wanted to make out with me” Kristie said angrily entering her room again. 

“I can’t believe I trusted her!!” she added.

”Calm down. It’s not worthy angering about it. I wish I could say something different but…: I told you! But better you experience it first hand and then at least you know what she is like, so you don’t fall for her again” explained Kealia a little glad that her point of view turned out to be right to Kristie.

\----  
At the last night of the camp they went out clubbing all together. Kristie was glad Rachel did not bother her anymore after she told her one last time to stay away from her.  
Kristie was on the dancefloor and saw Rachel sitting at the bar drinking, after a while she was thirsty and had to go to the bar to order a drink but she made sure to leave enough space between her and Rachel, so she wouldn’t talk to her. Kristie watched Rachel drinking one shot after another and raised an eyebrow seeing all those empty glasses in front of her. 

When Rachel noticed Kristie, she looked at her, raised her glass and shouted something like “Cheeeer Mewwwws” the rest was inapprehensible.

Kristie was embarrassed by drunk Rachel, so she just looked down and pretended like she did not know her. Unfortunately the making of the drinks she ordered took some time, so Rachel took the opportunity and stood up. Almost falling right away she stood on her feet, she walked shakily to Kristie and held on to Kristie so she would not fall again

“Wow I see you two times now… that’s great because two pretty girls are better than one. Ya know?” she winked. 

Kristie tried to get Rachel off of her “Please Rachel, just leave me alone” she begged. 

Jane wondered what took Kristie so long, so decided to check on her when she saw Rachel. 

“She wasted?” Kristie nodded. 

Rachel prattled something but they did not listen.

“Rachel, come on. Better you sit down again” Jane linked arms with Rachel and guided her to a chair where she left her.

\---

The next hours Kristie did not spot Rachel anywhere, then she went to the toilet. Entering the rest room she saw two girls passionately, well rather wildly making out. It was quite uncomfortable for her. It was even more uncomfortable when she saw who it was.  
It was Rachel who slipped her hand just right now in the pants of the other girl while kissing her deeply. Kristie could not trust her eyes and left as fast as she could.

“What’s that look on your face? You look like you`ve seen a ghost or something” laughed Kealia.

“It’s nothing… I just saw Rachel basically having sex with a random girl in the rest room” she stated with a disturbed look on her face.

“What?” said Kealia but Kristie did not want to explain it further and pulled her back on the dancefloor.

After dancing for two hours Kristie felt a little dizzy from the lights and the bad air, so she decided to go for a blow.  
Outside of the club were only a few people smoking at the other side of the street, she enjoyed the silence and the fresh air until she heard someone throw up in the bushes next to her, she turned around and saw Rachel sitting there on the ground vomiting.  
She thought: ‘Wow this is perfect’. It felt like Rachel was following her because anywhere she went was Rachel. 

Being ripped out of her thoughts Rachel said hardly to understand:”Kristieeeeee. Please help me!”

“What?” asked Kristie. 

“There are some guuuys mol..mo..mollllesting me” tried Rachel to explain. 

Kristie did not know if she should believe Rachel or if it was just another trick “Well I do not see anyone around. You must be hallucinating” but Rachel insisted

“Nooooo”. 

“Well maybe you mixed your making out session with the girl in the rest room earlier up” told Kristie her and went back inside. 

She sat down at the bar and talked to some of the girls, so that she could see when Rachel comes back inside.  
After about half an hour Kristie was surprised by herself indeed a little worried because she did not spot Rachel back inside yet. Even though she was pretty sure that she must be alright she decided to go back outside and check if she was still there, just to be sure.

On the outside she could not see Rachel anywhere, so that she almost walked back inside when she heard someone flannelly screaming for help. She did not hesitate a second but ran right away to where the screams came from.  
Seeing three guys holding a woman and obviously touching her against her will she shouted:

” HEY! GET OFF HER!! HEY!!”.

The men fled as soon as they noticed that someone was coming, Kristie ran as fast as she could to the woman on the ground.  
When she was only a few meters away she could already recognize that the woman was Rachel.  
She sat down next to Rachel, truly shocked even tears were running down her face

“Oh my god! Rachel! Are you fine?” her heart beat so fast, she was scared it would jump out of her chest. 

Rachel had blood on her face and did mumble something half-unconscious which Kristie could not understand.  
Kristie bended over Rachel and looked down on her, her t-shirt was lacerated and her pants unzipped. 

“What happened?” she was shaking and grabbed Rachel’s hand

“Rachel… I’m so sorry” she cried. 

Rachel wanted to say something but she could not.

“Don’t worry… I’ll call the police” said Kristie but Rachel squeezed her hand and shook her head hectically. 

“What?” Kristie was confused. 

“Just home… no police… no hospital. Please!” whispered Rachel. 

Kristie was sure that that was the wrong decision but wanted to respect Rachel and maybe she could convince Rachel to go to a later time to the police.

“Okay. I’ll take care of you” promised Kristie and helped Rachel stand up and carried her to her car.  
Kristie looked every now and then to Rachel who sat all crawled up in her seat, she was just quiet and looked out of the window.

Kristie took Rachel to her place, helped her go upstairs and then guided her to the bed, where they sat down. Rachel still wasn’t saying a thing, she just stared into the nothing. Kristie has never seen Rachel like that, she did not really know what to do.

“You can talk to me if you want or maybe not… but I just want you to know that I’m here when you need me”. 

Rachel looked at Kristie for a second while Kristie said that but then continued her silence.  
Kristie stood up and grabbed some clothes out of her closet. 

“You can change if you want” Kristie offered holding the clothes towards Rachel.  
She looked at Kristie once again and grabbed the clothes, she pulled her pants down and put on Kristie’s.  
Kristie just watched her, when Rachel dragged off her t-shirt Kristie could see many big bruises, some wounds and more blood. She was shocked and grabbed Rachel’s hand 

“Are you sure that you don`t want to go to the hospital?” 

Rachel quickly responded “I just want to wash it off”.

Kristie reminded her “but that could be evidence”

Rachel started crying hysterically “just wash it off” she repeated “wash it off. Please”. 

“Okay okay okay. I will wash it off. Just wait a second, I will go get a washcloth and a towel” said Kristie. 

Rachel nodded and waited for Kristie to return, Kristie washed the blood carefully off of Rachel’s face and cleavage. When she was finished she helped Rachel to put on the top she gave her. 

“Do you want to eat anything?” asked Kristie.

“No… just sleep” answered Rachel quietly. 

Kristie made the bed quickly so that Rachel could lay down what she did.

Kristie blanketed Rachel “I will sleep on the couch then”.

“No, please stay. I don`t want to be alone now” said Rachel looking at Kristie.

Kristie nodded and slipped into bed next to Rachel.

She took Rachel’s hand “I’m so sorry about what happened… it’s all my fault” admitted Kristie but Rachel just put her finger on Kristie’s mouth to calm her

“No. It’s not” Rachel said simply.

Kristie did not say anything, she tried to keep herself from crying again because she felt so guilty.  
Rachel noticed that and after a while she started talking suddenly:

”I was frustrated because of everything, so I wanted to relieve my pain by drinking, I hit on as many girls until one finally did it with me on the toilet. Afterwards these guys came to me clearly turned on by having seen us making out and wanted… wanted to have sex with me too. But I clearly stated… well as clearly as it was possible in my state, that I was not interested. They started touching me but would not get off until they got thrown out by security. I was pretty wasted and needed to throw up after that encounter, so I went outside that was when I saw you and just wanted to catch your attention in any way possible. So I claimed they’d still molest me even tough that was not the case, so you turned me down for good. I mean who could’ve thought. After you were gone and my stomach was empty I crossed the street and scrounged a cigarette by one of the smokers… I know it’s not healthy and I shouldn’t do it. I know I can get in real trouble because of it but in that situation I just needed it. I wanted to disappear behind that bush to make sure that no one of the girls will see me, that was when these guys where there again. They started badgering me and I told them once again that I was gay and therefore not interested in anything with men… They just laughed…I begged them to stop… but they wouldn’t…I was so drunkt, I couldn't even defend myself. And then… yes… you know…” 

One could tell how hard it was for Rachel to talk about all that by the pain in her voice. Kristie really appreciated Rachel’s honesty and she knew that Rachel was telling the whole truth. She just wanted to know one more thing

“Did they… did they…” she swallowed, it was so hard for her to ask but she needed to know “did they… rape you?” she looked into Rachel’s eyes.

She could see nothing but emptiness in her eyes in that moment.

”Yes” Rachel answered after a while. 

Kristie felt so much pain and just hugged Rachel, she just wanted her to have her in her arms, to know that she’s safe and that she doesn’t have to get through this alone. 

“Just don’t tell anyone. Ever” Rachel requested. 

Kristie agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. If you don`t mind I`d be happy if you leave some kudos.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

The next morning Rachel woke up in an empty bed, she looked around for Kristie but before she could do anything else Kristie entered the room again.

Kristie smiled lightly “Oh, you’re awake. Good morning”

Rachel rubbed with her hands through her face “Good morning”. 

Kristie prepared Rachel a nice breakfast but she barely ate anything.

“Can I go take a shower?” asked Rachel, 

Kristie looked at her begging “It’s still not too late to go to the hospital. But if you go showering now, all the evidence will be gone. You won’t do it alone, I will be there too. All the time. You can do that, I know you… you’re so strong”

Kristie really tried her best convincing Rachel but Rachel took it all down 

“Well apparently you don’t know that good” said Rachel and went in the bathroom and locked the door. 

Kristie decided not to let go that easy, she was sure that Rachel would regret it afterwards if she would do that now. 

She knocked on the door and started:” I know… I mean I can imagine how hard it must be but if you do that now, then you lose and you let the offenders win and have the power over you. I’m sure you’d regret that later and you have to think of all the other women… women like you and like me who could be their next victim. You don’t want that to happen to them, I know that for fact.”

Rachel couldn’t help but break out of tears, sliding down the door.

“Please open the door, Rachel. I can help you” whispered Kristie through the door softly. 

It took a moment but then she heard the door unlocking, she opened the door carefully and Rachel fell right into her arms

“I’m glad you decided that way, that’s the right decision” she fondled over Rachel’s back. 

After a while Rachel stood up and said determined “Okay, I’m ready. Let’s go”

\----

When Rachel and Kristie walked through the doors of the hospital, Rachel leeched on to Kristie and was literally shaking, all the sudden she stopped and looked with tears in her eyes at Kristie

“I don’t think I can do that anymore” Kristie looked at Rachel, grabbed hand and squeezed it

“Hey Rach, you’ve made it this far, you can do this now too. We can do that. Remember all the women” 

Rachel nodded and took a deep breath in and continued walking, holding Kristie’s hand tightly.

When Rachel sat in the examination room, she felt horrible being exposed like this, having to tell all the details.

“And where did they touch you? What did they do after they opened your pants? Did all of the three guys rape you?” asked the nurse but Rachel could just look between her and Kristie.

“Can you undress yourself for the examination? Did you bring the clothes you wore?” Kristie handed the nurse the bag with the clothes

“I’m gonna wait outside then” said Kristie thinking it might be uncomfortable for Rachel if she saw the examination.

“Please stay. I can’t do this without you” begged Rachel as she undressed herself until she was only in underwear. 

Kristie nodded and walked back to Rachel, she grabbed her hand again and turned around, so she would not see the examination but still was there standing by her.   
The nurse made Rachel take off her underwear as well and started the examination, she photographed Rachel’s injuries, took a smear and did all the other things which were like torture for Rachel, she just closed her eyes and squeezed Kristie’s hand.   
After a while the nurse was finished and gave her a shirt to put on

“You can put that on, the doctor will come now for an evaluation of your injuries and he’ll talk to you as well and then the police will come, we have to contact them in case of abuse” 

Rachel just nodded and thought about how she’ll have to talk about this over and over again with foreigners.   
The nurse left and Rachel looked at Kristie saying nothing

“You’re doing so well. I’m so proud of you” she smiled and caressed over Rachel’s arm softly.

When the doctor walked in Kristie could already tell that Rachel wasn’t feeling well, she could feel how tensed she was. He introduced himself briefly and the first thing he asked was:

”So I guess you’re on the pill?” looking at a hickey on Rachel’s neck from her encounter with the girl last night.

Rachel turned to Kristie with an uncomfortable look on her face. Kristie understood what this was about. Rachel looked at the doctor and shook her head, the doctor put a hand on her thigh trying to comfort her which went completely the wrong way as Rachel cringed when he touched her and jumped out of bed. The doctor frightened and raised his hands

“I’m sorry” he said.

“Can we maybe get a female doctor?” asked Kristie having read Rachel’s mind correctly.

“Sure” he answered and left the room quickly. When he was gone Rachel started crying again “is this it? Will I be scared for the rest of my life?”

Kristie pulled her to her chest and hugged her tightly “it’ll get better, time after time”. 

A few minutes later a female doctor entered the room.

“Dr. Thomas already told me you needed the morning-after-pill” she looked at Rachel who just nodded.

“So I will just examine your injuries now, okay?” Rachel nodded again. 

The doctor put some gloves on and started to examine the wound in Rachel’s face 

“So how are you feeling?”, Rachel shrugged.

The doctor continued and attended her wound. Then she got a chair and placed it at the end of the bed

“Could you slip towards me, please” Rachel did and placed her legs, so the doctor could examine her private parts.

The doctor started an examination which did not feel good to Rachel who grimaced with pain 

“Does this hurt? Your injuries are pretty significant” said the doctor not looking at Rachel’s face.

“Yeah” answered Rachel quietly squeezing Kristie’s hand more.

After the doctor finished her examination she looked at Rachel who wasn’t looking good at all 

“I will prescribe you something against the pain but you won’t be allowed to have sex for the next weeks unless your injuries have healed or it could become more serious. But I guess it is really painful, so I don’t have to tell you this. Furthermore, I recommend you to get professional help. I could recommend you some groups or a therapist if you want” she offered.

Rachel really wasn’t convinced by therapy at all and by talking everything dead, she was used to figure things out herself.

“No, thank you” Rachel rejected. The doctor had a critical look on her face hearing Rachel turning down her offer

“Okay… if that’s what you want but you have to know you’re not the only one and a therapy can be really helpful. You don’t have to figure everything out by yourself. It’s no shame getting help” then she left.

Only a moment later the door opened again and two police officers entered the room.   
When Rachel saw them coming in, she just could not held it in anymore: all the pressure, the discomfort and pain. She bent and threw up on the floor next to her bed

“Oh my gosh” said one of the police officers while the other one called for a nurse.

Kristie felt horrible seeing Rachel going through all this, she fondled over Rachel’s back who was still hanging there over the edge of the bed. 

After the nurse cleaned it up and gave Rachel a wet washcloth and placed a bucket next to the bed she left.   
Rachel looked with wet eyes at Kristie

“I can’t do this again. Can’t we just leave and talk to them tomorrow”, 

“Do it now. Then you have it all done and you’re here anyway doing so well, you can do this one last time again” she smiled a little bit encouragingly.

Rachel closed her eyes and laid back.

“Ms.Daly, are you fine?” asked one of the police officers. 

Rachel nodded “Let’s get started”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess this will be a bit good diversion for Rachel for a moment before I continue with some more serious drama in the next chapter. Furthermore, this gives some insights in the girls' past and helps them get closer.  
> Have fun reading it!

-Chapter 15-  
Back in the car Rachel broke down in tears. Kristie pulled Rachel in for a hug 

“You did so amazing. You`re so strong. I’m proud of you, you can be proud” she kissed her on the head. 

It could not really calm Rachel who just let it all out now. Kristie just held her and that was all that Rachel needed. When she calmed down a little bit only sobbing still, she looked up to Kristie and thought about how she ended up here.

“Who could’ve guessed that? Us, sitting here, in one car… you holding me… after I was raped. Well I guess everyone gets what he deserves.”

Kristie shook her head “don`t say that, that’s not true.” 

“It is. Everyone hates me. You did, the team does, Sarah does, Christen does, my family does” 

Kristie put her arm around Rachel “I don’t hate you and the others don’t hate you either. And why should your family hate you, you’re like one of England’s best and most talented soccer players?” 

Rachel didn’t believe her “Most of the girls hate me here and you know that too. My family?” Rachel laughed a bit “Loving girls is not according to the bible.” 

Kristie raised an eyebrow “they don’t accept you because of your sexual orientation?”

Rachel rolled her eyes sourly “Yes they hate me becaue I’m a fucking lesbian” she wiped a tear away."

“If they don’t accept who you are then they’re not worth it” said Kristie

“Easy for you to say. You have a family, a sister, friends and a team behind you. Guess who I have” 

Kristie looked at Rachel “You have me.” She meant it.

Rachel laughed “You’re only here because you feel like you have to because you found me on accident” 

Kristie rejected “No I am here because I want to and I haven’t been here earlier because I rather listened to people talking bullshit than giving you a chance” 

Rachel looked into Kristie’s eyes and could see that she was honest “Really?” 

Kristie nodded and hugged Rachel again, then she whispered into Rachel’s ear 

“You’re okay Daly. Don’t be so hard with yourself and give people a chance to get to know you because they would like you if you would let them” 

Rachel knew it just when she heard Kristie’s words: She was in love.

Later that evening after Kristie got some food into Rachel she went to her bag and got the morning-after pill 

“So you should take that now” 

“How does it feel? Have you ever taken one of these?” asked Rachel nervously. 

“Maybe” grinned Kristie giving Rachel the pill. 

Rachel was just about to take it when her interest got aroused 

“What happened?” 

Kristie responded “I’ll tell you if you take the pill now”.

Rachel took the pill quickly and looked excited at Kristie

“So, tell me”. 

“Well… there was this boy, his name was Dave and he was 16 and super cute. He was really nice and flirty, I had a major crush on him and daydreamed about marrying him and such shit. But he was only interested in one thing, which at this time I did not notice, obviously. So I agreed to meet him and instead of a super romantic dinner and watching the sunset he pulled me on his lap after 5 minutes of some movie and convinced me to have sex with him. How stupid I was to trust him. However, he promised to take care and I trusted him that we would not need a condom which we both did not have as we were just stupid kids. Well, but after just like one minute he came into me. And there I was… 14, deflowered by an absolute fuckboy thinking that my life was over now. But luckily my best friend at that time got me the pill so that I would not have to tell my parents which would have been truly a disaster.” 

Rachel`s jaw dropped

“Oh my gosh… I would’ve never expected that, Mewis. Naughty!! Naughty!! With 14? On the first date? Gosh… that’s honestly naughty” Rachel laughed, for the first time not thinking about her latest nightmare. 

Kristie blushed “I can’t believe I even told you this… yes, now you know the truth about the good girl Kristie!” 

“Was it worth it?” Rachel raised an eyebrow.

“No, of course not. It just hurt and was so unromantic, the total opposite of what I had dreamed of” explained Kristie “But you know.. I told you now this big secret of mine. So you have to tell me something too, that’s only fair”

Rachel laughed “I see where you’re going. What do you want to know?” 

Kristie grinned “Well… have you ever done it with a man or were you always gay?”

Rachel rolled her eyes having already expected something like that

“YES, I was always gay, but I think you want to know when I found it out?” 

Kristie nodded 

“Let's start at the beginning. So… When I was 12 I had my first `boyfriend’ we played football together every afternoon after school and someday all the other kids in school were like ‘they’re together’ and we just accepted it and were together but we never kissed or even held hands. And then when I was 16 there was this one guy who had a crush on me but I did not even notice it because I never looked at boys even a second. However, all the other girls noticed it and talked me into going on a date with him. The date and he were actually very nice but nothing more, I liked him but not like I wanted to fuck with him but all my girlsfriends convinced me that I liked him that way. So when we kissed on our third date I felt absolutely nothing and was really disappointed because I had believed the others that I was in love with him but I thought maybe these feelings were just rumors and there was nothing really like that. When we were a couple for 6 months we went camping on our anniversary. My parents thought that I was at my best friend’s, they would’ve never allowed that. So when we made out, suddenly he asked me if I wanted to sleep with him. I was in complete shock, obviously not ready for it but I did not want to disappoint him, so I agreed. After he took of my shirt and my pants, he took off his pants, seeing his thing I was literally disgusted and more than turned off. I mean for a lesbian touching a dick is the definition of a nightmare. Before I could even ran out of the tent, he honestly whispered into my ear ‘Can you give me a blowjob?’ I thought ‘What the fuck no’ and was like ‘I’m sorry but I can’t do this’ grabbed my stuff, ran out of the tent and called my best friend to come get me. Well… that was the closest I was ever to doing it with a guy” 

Rachel’s face turned dark “until yesterday” 

Kristie grabbed Rachel’s hand “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up” 

Rachel quickly continued talking, so that she wouldn’t think about it “You wanted to know how I knew that I’m gay… so at a party we played spin-the-bottle and I had to kiss another girl and when our lips touched it just felt magical, it was the best feeling ever, such soft lips and a nice smell. That was the moment I knew that kissing girls was all I want to do my entire life. At first I was really scared as I knew how my parents felt about it… every time they saw something in TV or read something about gays they just cursed how sick it was and that ‘they`ll all burn in hell` and such shit. Quickly after I was sure about it I told my best friend and she was very supportive and encouraging about it, so that I also told it all my other friends who were supportive as well. Yeah…” 

“And how did you tell your parents?” asked Kristie curiously.

Rachel breathed deeply “Well one night my family and me were at a restaurant for dinner where a gay couple was sitting at the table next to us and one could really see that they were two men in a relationship, so they started slagging about it. I did not say anything until my dad asked me how I could even eat seeing such disgusting shit on the table next to us. That was when it was enough and I just blurted it out. I said ‘I guess because I’m gay as well’. Everyone was shocked for their lives, one mouth wider open than another. My family stood up, grabbed me, literally pulled me out of the restaurant into the car. My mom cried and prayed silently while my dad screamed at me but I did not listen, when we arrived at home and the doors were closed my dad beat the shit out of me… he kicked into me lying on the floor until I would not move anymore. He reviled me, he even…” 

Rachel paused for a moment, shook her head and then continued “whatever. I laid there for like 12 hours until I realized that I was actually still alive and able to stand up, I packed my stuff, left that house and never came back.“ 

Kristie felt horrible hearing Rachel saying that, she would’ve never guessed what this girl already went through. She did not know what to say, she was literally speechless. Rachel could see how Kristie felt and decided to talk for her

“I got through that and I’m not longer sad. If they don’t want me then they’re not worth it. Like you said. Then I don’t want them either. That and my suicide attempt following” she pointed on a big scar which was covered by a tattoo and thus barely visible “have made me so strong and cold. If that didn’t break me than this won’t break me either. I’m strong and I’m not alone” 

She looked at Kristie who just nodded truly overwhelmed. Kristie still wasn’t able to say something 

“I guess we all have our past… but that’s what it is… the past! It’s not bothering me anymore.” Rachel paused a moment, smiled lightly and then looked at Kristie

“I’ve never told that anyone. Buuuut anyway let’s not let nostalgia take over. So I guess it’s my turn now again. My question will be: Have you ever had something with a girl?” 

Kristie was more than confused by that quick turnover but she respected that Rachel didn’t want to talk about it anymore as it was past for her, so she decided to go for her question.

“Oh wow… Rachel I really appreciate your honesty and just want you to know that if you want to talk about anything, I’m here. I won’t tell anybody, you can trust me… but however that’s not what you wanna know”

Rachel just nodded appreciating Kristie’s offer but she wasn’t ready to go into detail. She has never before talked about it to anyone and she doesn’t want to start with it now. She got ripped out of thoughts by Kristie continuing to talk

“I’m really sad to disappoint you here. But I haven’t” 

“What?” Rachel was confused for a moment, not remembering what the conversation was even about 

“Did anything with a girl” explained Kristie shyly.

That was when Rachel was full into it again “What?” she couldn’t believe it.

“Is that all you’re gonna say now?”

“No, it’s just hard to believe. I mean have you never even tried?” 

“No…” 

“Haven’t you even thought about?” asked Rachel skeptically.

“No… I guess not” she really has not until this point. 

“What? I mean… that’s surprising… I mean every girl has thought about it at least” Rachel winked “… well apparently not. But if you’re interested… I mean I’m here… open for it, if you want” offered Rachel but Kristie just laughed 

“Also I really appreciate your offer, I kindly reject it.” 

Rachel shrugged “You’re missing something… just saying”. 

Kristie laughed again “Okay okay… now I have one question left to you.” 

Rachel nodded and Kristie started talking “But if it`s too painful for you to talk about you, you don’t have to…. Honestly. What happened between you and Gorden? I’m just interested… I mean the whole league shipped it and then suddenly it was all over. There are the craziest theories” 

Rachel shivered

“You really don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Added Kristie once again.

“It’s okay. It really is. I guess it might even help me to talk about it. So it all started after a long night of fighting, I was so upset that I just went out and got drunk. It was during a camp in England by the way, so Sarah wasn’t there. That night when I was so drunk I cheated on her with another girl. I felt horrible the morning after, when I returned home I could not even look at her… I had to tell her. She told me that she would not want to see me anymore and that I should get the fuck out of her apartment so that she could reflect and think about it. I apologized like a 300 times but she did not answer. Two days later I decided to talk to her after I still hadn’t heard from her. When she did not open the door I already felt that there was something wrong. I unlocked the door, went inside and the feeling got stronger as I walked towards the bedroom. Opening the door my fear proved true seeing her in bed naked with some guy. When my heart was not broken that time already, I could truly feel it breaking in my chest seeing that. When Sarah woke up the whole game turned around and she was the one begging and pleasing me not to go. I decided to give her another chance and from that point on things were different, so different and it was only a matter of time until it ended officially but when two months later Sarah finally dumped me for that guy, it truly surprised me and shuttered my already broken heart into a million small pieces. I guess I was naïve but I really loved that girl so that I was dump enough to trust her and think that we still had a chance because in reality it was already over when I cheated. I screwed it” 

Rachel sadly shrugged.

“Sarah would be dumb to leave someone like you” Kristie looked into Rachel’s eyes. 

“Easy for you to say like that” 

Kristie shook her head “she is. You are an amazing person and an even more amazing partner, I bet”

Rachel looked down “You don’t know that”.

Something in Kristie’s head wanted her to say ‘But I want to find out’ and kiss Rachel. She frowned and was once again surprised which effect that girl has on her. In reality she just smiled a bit encouranging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd be happy to receive some kudos if u liked it :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised drama will continue in this chapter

-Chapter 6-

In the mid of the night Rachel woke up screaming, sweaty and breathing hard. Kristie woke up as well and laid an arm around Rachel

“Hey… dear. Everything’s fine, it was just a bad dream” she fondled over Rachel’s back. 

Rachel wiped with her hands through her face, she closed her eyes again for a second and directly saw her lying there on the ground screaming with that guys torturing her, she heard her screams in her head and felt as powerless as she had felt in that moment. 

“You’re shaking. Rachie, look at me. I’m here, everything’s fine, okay?” 

Rachel opened her eyes and looked with wet eyes into Kristie’s. 

Rachel started crying “Rachie, don’t cry. You don’t need to, okay? I’m here and I’ll take care. I’ll never ever let something happen to you again, understand?” 

Rachel nodded but couldn’t stop the tears from falling. Kristie hugged her and just held her for a moment “Better?” Rachel gasped and nodded again. 

“Let’s try to sleep again. And if you have a bad dream again just remember I’m here holding your hand and taking care. All the time” Rachel laid down again and turned around so she was facing Kristie. 

Kristie took Rachel’s hand and kissed it “Sleep tight, beautiful” 

Rachel closed her eyes and when these pictures popped up into her head right away she tried hardly to think of something different.   
It worked for almost half an hour when Rachel cringed and then quickly got up to run to the toilet where she had to throw up. Kristie followed her, sat down behind Rachel and held her hair while Rachel was bending over the toilet.

“Finished?” asked Kristie after a while. 

Rachel nodded weakly not being able to speak. Kristie got up to get Rachel a wet washcloth and cleaned her face with it then. After that she got also a wet towel to cool Rachel down who was all sweaty. Just when she was finished, Rachel had to bend over the toilet again and throw up

“This will be a long night I guess” said Kristie. 

When Rachel was finished, she looked with a pale face and glassy eyes at her “Sorry” she whispered weakly and outspent. 

“You don’t have to be” Kristie smiled lightly and brushed hair out of Rachel’s face softly. 

Rachel closed her eyes and leaned against Kristie. Kristie put her arms around Rachel and just held her while she felt safe for the first time this night. After a few minutes Rachel fell asleep and Kristie carried her carefully back into the bed.

The next morning Kristie was already awake and had prepared breakfast when Rachel woke up. Kristie heard sounds in the bathroom and knocked at the door

“Rachel, is everything alright? Can I come in?” Kristie didn’t receive an answer, so she opened the door slowly just to see Rachel sitting crawled up on the floor 

“Oh my gosh, what’s wrong?” she hurried to Rachel and crouched down in front of her.

Rachel breathed hard and barely opened her eyes “Just… not… feeling… well” she answered quietly with breaks in between.

“Are feeling queasy again?” asked Kristie worried.

Rachel nodded slowly with her eyes closed and whispered exhausted “n weak… dizzy” 

It hurt Kristie seeing how bad Rachel was feeling and what it was doing with her, it was hard to believe how fast Rachel turned this sick remembering their conversation yesterday. Suddenly Rachel turned around and had to throw up, Kristie grabbed Rachel’s hair again. When Rachel turned around again, Kristie could see that there was blood on her mouth, she shocked and looked into the toilet to see that there was more blood

“Maybe we should better go to the hospital, this doesn’t look good.” 

Rachel whined right away “Noooo”

“But it could be something serious” argued Kristie but Rachel whined hysterically

“Nooo”.

Kristie was overstrained and didn’t know what to do next. After reflecting the situation in her head she stood up

“I know it’s not what you like but I will drive you to the hospital now” she grabbed Rachel’s arm to help her stand up but she just lay down on the floor crying dramatically. 

Kristie begged Rachel to stand up but she lay there on the floor crying and denying any attempts of Kristie to get up. 

Suddenly Kristie started crying frustrated too “Rachel! I… I just want to help you! I feel so so bad because I can’t. I’m so worried. Sure it’s hard for you but it’s hard for me too. Just to see you like this and not being able to help. I promised you to be there and I’m here so please let me help!!” she pled.

Rachel stopped and looked at Kristie, she sat up again and reached for Kristie’s hand to get up. 

Kristie helped her stand up and hugged Rachel “Thank you” the two of them were just standing there crying and holding each other for a moment until they left.

\----

“You have a stomach ulcer” said the doctor after examining Rachel. 

Kristie grabbed Rachel’s hand and looked at the doctor

“And that means?” 

“We have to do a gastroscopy to stop the bleeding and then you’ll receive antibiotics and very soon you’ll feel much better” said the doctor looking at Rachel who wasn’t really listening.

“Will you do it now?” 

The doctor nodded quickly “it’s a very dangerous complication. Luckily you came this quickly” 

Kristie looked a bit terrified after she understood that this is actually very dangerous. Suddenly Rachel let go Kristie’s hand put it on her stomach and was convulsed with pain.

“Rach, it’ll be better soon” she said with a scared look on her face putting a hand on Rachel’s back.

Rachel wasn’t able to answer she was overwhelmed by the pain she felt just now as the painkillers she had taken declined.

“I’ll send a nurse to prepare her and then we’ll get started” explained the doctor before he left the room quickly. 

\----

Kristie sat in the nervously in the waiting room hoping that everything went well when the doctor from earlier walked in and towards her, she tried to read his face but could not figure out whether it went well or not.

“Everything went well” Kristie was truly relieved hearing this words “we could fix the bleeding. She’ll receive antibiotics but it should heal by itself now. She is in the anesthetic recovery room now, we needed to put her under general anesthesia but you can go to her now if you want. I’ll talk to you later when Ms. Daly is awake again” he stated and left.

One of the nurses walked with Kristie to the room “Are you Ms. Daly’s girlfriend?” she asked Kristie.

“Ehm what?” asked Kristie surprised “No no, we’re just friends. No girl… I mean no girlfriends, just friends without any special benefits or anything. I’m straight” 

Kristie blushed after that awkward babble of her.

The nurse grinned “Okay. I get it” 

Kristie raised an eyebrow trying to figure out what the nurse meant by that 

“You get what?”

“I don’t want to rush to conclusions but if I would’ve had to guess I’d say you have a major crush on her but you’re confused as fuck because of that and maybe haven’t even realized what these feelings mean as you’ve probably never felt that way before and still think you’re straight.” explained the nurse

Kristie turned even redder and didn’t know what to answer but deeply inside she knew that the nurse might be completely right about that. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Kristie interrupted her “It’s okay. What made you think we’re… girlfriends?” said Kristie looking at the floor.

“I experience such stories daily. And I mean the way you looked at her and the way you took care of her. It just seemed like you’re in love” smiled the nurse

“You know you don’t have to be ashamed or hide or anything. It’s okay to be maybe scared at first” added the nurse.

Kristie smiled lightly “Thank you” she really appreciated that little talk. 

The nurse nodded “So here we are. She’ll wake up any moment” she pointed to Rachel and walked away. 

Kristie sat down next to her and grabbed her hand “You’re so beautiful when you’re asleep” she whispered. 

That was when Rachel opened her eyes and at first looked spacy around but as she spotted Kristie she felt safe again and smiled a little bit 

“Hey Mewis” she said quietly.

After a doctor controlled if Rachel was fine and brought her back to her room, Rachel felt already a lot better in comparison to the morning even though she was still very tired and exhausted. 

“How are you feeling, Rachie” 

“I’m feeling okay but you’re here, so I guess I’m pretty good” she said. 

Kristie had to smile “I’m so happy the surgery went well and that you’re better now” she fondled Rachel’s arm. 

“Wanna slip in?” asked Rachel moving a bit in her bed. 

Kristie nodded and laid down next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7-

When Rachel was checked out of the hospital and feeling a lot better, Kristie asked her if she wanted to go out. 

“You wanna pull some boys?” asked Rachel annoyed

“No, I just thought it might be nice for you to socialize again after we’ve stayed in the apartment for like way too many days” answered Kristie rolling her eyes. 

“No, I’m fine” Rachel shook her head. 

Kristie sighed “If that’s what you want. Then I’ll get us some food” 

“Get, like go and get it?” 

Kristie looked at Rachel and laughed “Yeah that’s what people do when they want something to eat” 

“But why don’t you just order something?” countered Rachel 

“Because I want something from that Chinese restaurant and they don’t deliver”

Rachel spluttered “But we could just order some pizza… or you could cook something or…” 

Kristie interrupted Rachel “Well then show me something edible in our fridge and I want that noodles, so I will just get them. Discussion over.” 

She stood up and grabbed her keys, Rachel grabbed her wrist 

“Please don’t go, let’s just order some pizza” she pled but Kristie just shook her head wondering what that drama was about and left. 

What she didn’t know was that Rachel was still afraid to be alone or go out after what happened to her. Right when Kristie was gone Rachel panicked and hided crawled up behind the sofa. 

At the Chinese restaurant a familiar voice approached Kristie 

“Hey Kristie, I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since the party. Where have you been?” Kristie looked at Kealia unamused, she thought they were friends but she hasn’t heard from her for weeks and she was so mean to Rachel. 

“Hey… yeah that’s true. But training starts again in like 2 weeks, so there we’ll see each other again I guess” she answered unenthusiastically.

Kealia noticed that and raised an eyebrow “Yeah I guess too” 

Kristie nodded “So, see you then” said Kristie and walked away leaving a very confused Kealia.

 

Back home, Kristie looked around “Rachel??” she didn’t receive an answer until she found a shaking and terrified Rachel behind the couch

“Rachie, what happened?” she rushed to Rachel and hugged her tightly

“You were away… and I was her… alone and scared… I let the bad thoughts take over” 

Kristie understood now what that drama earlier was about

“But why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I… I… I was ashamed be…because I’m so dependent on you” Rachel spluttered. 

Kristie looked into her eyes “Don’t be. You really don’t have to be, you’ve been so strong all the time. Just talk to me, please” 

Rachel got wet eyes and looked away “Okay”.

 

Later that night Rachel and Kristie were lying on the couch. 

“Training starts in two weeks but if you aren’t ready you don’t have to go. Just take the time you need, no pressure. They’ll understand and wait” 

Rachel quickly shook her head “No, I have to be ready. Nobody can know what happened. You haven’t told anyone, have you?” 

Kristie shook her head and placed a hand on Rachel’s thigh “No, I haven’t. Of course not. Don’t worry. I really respect your point of view but I think you should know that you really don’t have to be ashamed about what happened to you. It’s not your fault” 

“And I really don’t want anybody to know” 

“Okay. But I mean at the medical check they’ll find out anyway…” said Kristie more to herself. 

Rachel cringed “What? Are the bruises still visible?”

“Yeah… a little bit and I mean they’ll notice anyway if they see your record… but don’t worry okay?” 

Rachel couldn’t not worry and was really tensed, Kristie noticed that and looked at Rachel

“What would make you happy now? What would distract you now? What can I do, so that you won’t think about it” asked Kristie looking at Rachel who was really confused by that question and didn’t know what to answer 

“I… I can’t not think about it. There’s nothing you could do” Rachel shrugged but Kristie was persistent 

“No, there must be something. Just anything. Tell me what would make you happy and I’ll do it” 

Rachel couldn’t help but had to grin “Really anything?”

Kristie replied “Yes. Anything” 

“Well then I could maybe think of something” Rachel grinned

“So what’s it?” asked Kristie curiously. 

Rachel laughed “If it’s really anything, I wish a lap dance by a pretty girl” she looked at Kristie excited for her reaction. 

Kristie looked surprised at Rachel as she obviously didn’t expect that “Okay if that’s what you want… I said anything” she laughed.

“You really don’t have to do it if you don’t want to” offered Rachel but Kristie insisted

“I said anything, so I’ll do it”.

 

Rachel sat down on a chair and watched Kristie curious. Kristie stood a few meters away with her back towards Rachel. She started some music and put herself in position. She danced sexy with her back towards Rachel and slowly unzipped her jacket. She pulled the jacket down a little bit, so Rachel could see her back and that she wasn’t wearing a t-shirt under it. She turned around to Rachel but closed the jacket again, so that she couldn’t see anything. She made some moves, turned back around and pulled her pants down a bit, Rachel could catch a glimpse of her lace underpants like that. Then she pulled her pants up again. She turned around and took a few steps towards Rachel, then she took her pants off and Rachel directly eyeballed Kristie’s underwear which she considered as extremely hot. Kristie turned her back to Rachel again and squatted down, she crawled to Rachel and touched her lower leg.   
She kneed in front of Rachel and let her hand slowly wander up Rachel’s leg to her thigh where she stopped and looked at Rachel. Kristie slowly got up again and took off her jacket during that. Then she sat down on Rachel’s lap, she grabbed her wrists and placed Rachel’s hands on her waist. Kristie continued with some sexy moves, during that Rachel let her hands run down Kristie’s waist to her butt, Rachel smirked. Just when Rachel reached her butt, Kristie put her hands on Rachel’s and slowly placed them back on her waist, then she leaned towards Rachel’s neck almost kissed it and turned then towards Rachel’s ear and whispered “Naughty”, then she breathed again right next to Rachel’s neck, so that Rachel felt that Kristie’s lips weren’t even an inch away. After that she put her index finger on Rachel’s lips and let it slowly run down Rachel’s chin, neck and to the v-neck of Rachel’s t-shirt, she even stretched her neckline a bit. When she stopped she bit on her finger with a sexy look on her face.

Kristie sat up again and said “I’ve got one last thing for you”. 

She stood up, turned around and started twerking right in front of Rachel, after a minute or so Kristie started laughing

“I’m sorry. But I’m so bad at this” she turned around to Rachel.

Rachel looked into Kristie’s eyes “You’re anything but not bad at this. I think it was extremely hot”

Kristie blushed “Good you liked it” 

Kristie went to her jacket and held it in front of her. 

Rachel mustered her “I really liked it” she smirked. 

Kristie felt a little bit uncomfortable and grabbed her pants as well “Okay… so I’m gonna dress myself again. 

Rachel laughed “I mean you don’t need to…”

Kristie smiled and shook her head, then she went into the bedroom and put her pajamas on.

When she returned Rachel grinned “I liked your previous outfit better” 

Kristie shook her head “Zip it, Daly” 

Rachel laughed and put her hands up innocently “I’m silent now”. 

After a while of watching some movie Rachel started “I can’t believe you really got to distract me. Like really distract me, making me feel free and happy for a moment. Thank you for that, Mewis” 

Rachel smiled softly. 

Kristie took Rachel’s hand and nodded “Not worth mentioning”.

Rachel sat up a bit, so she could face Kristie “It is. Because this… your care can’t be taken for granted. I really don’t know who would’ve done a lap dance for me. For me it’s not understood to have friends or a family behind me… I’ve only had my aunt being really there for me in my life… and you. I don’t know how I could thank you enough for that” 

Kristie wiped a tear away “Wow… I’m sorry, but such things make me always awfully sentimental.” 

Rachel squeezed her hand “I really don’t know how I have deserved this” she looked at Kristie.

“You are really not that bad person that you always think you are. You’ve went through so much and the only thing I can do is help you go through this now”.

Thereafter they both continued just watching the movie silently. When they went to bed and laid there trying to fall asleep there was one question Kristie urgently had to ask Rachel

“What’s about your aunt?” 

Rachel was already half-asleep “Hm?” she answered not having listened. 

“You said there have only been two people there for you in your life… Me and your aunt. What’s that about… because you’ve never mentioned her before” 

Rachel sat up as well and began talking “She is the sister of my brother and was always very rebellious, she didn’t live according to the bible and always did the opposite of what her parents wanted her to do. That’s why my family was never really close to her, I only saw her on my birthday and sometimes called her but she was always someone I looked up to and someone who encouraged me to go follow my dreams. Thanks to her I play football, my parents tried me to do something like ballet or playing an instrument like other girls do but my aunt told me I should do what I like, she was always there when I needed her, she didn’t miss a single match and was the one who talked with me about boys" Rachel rolled her eyes and continued then "So anyway, when I moved out, was desperate and didn’t know where to go, I knew for sure that I could go to her and that she wouldn’t judge me. Which she didn’t, I lived at hers until I moved here for college, she always supported me” Rachel’s look turned sad.

Kristie almost didn’t dare to ask but she had to know “That sounds amazing. I’m really happy for you… but… what’s about her now?”

Rachel started sobbing “She’s very ill… cancer… don’t know if she makes it. But she said she didn’t want me to return to England, she wanted me to make her proud and fulfill my dreams. I haven’t talked to her for long now. Since the… I don’t want her to know what happened, it would only put her under unnecessary stress and she’d be so worried. And if I’d call her, she’d know that somethings wrong right away… she knows me way too well.” 

Kristie put her hand on Rachel’s “I’m so sorry” 

Rachel nodded and laid her head on Kristie’s shoulder. 

“But you should totally call her. I mean you never know when will be the last day” 

Rachel nodded again. 

“I will be there for you, Rachie... We could also travel to England and visit her. I mean she’s important to you, so she’s important to me too. We’ve still two weeks left”

“That’s crazy” Rachel looked at Kristie

“I’ve always wanted to get a private tour through the alleys of London” interjected Kristie. 

“You’re totally crazy... but after that lap dance I owe you something, so we’ll totally do it” 

Kristie beamed with joy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure you're gonna hate me for the ending of this but anyway... her it is!

-Chapter 8-

A few days later the two were already sitting on the plane to London. Rachel was sitting at the window and Kristie in the middle seat next to her. Rachel looked out of the window and watched the actions outside the plane. When Rachel turned around she saw Kristie looking at the ceiling of the plane, breathing in and out concentrated and holding on the arm rest aggressively.

Rachel laughed “You can’t be serious?” 

Kristie didn’t look at her, she stared concentrated at the ceiling and tried not to panic.

“Really? Fear of flying? Guess you picked the wrong profession” Rachel smirked but Kristie wasn’t able to answer, her thoughts were elsewhere. 

The machine started and began to roll slowly, Kristie closed her eyes, breathed hectically and began shaking. This was when Rachel noticed that Kristie was actually really scared and did not just pretend

“Hey beautiful, calm down. Breathe in and out slowly” said Rachel, put her hand on Kristie’s and showed Kristie how to breathe.

Kristie opened one eye a little bit and watched Rachel show her how she should breathe, then she tried doing it like Rachel and grabbed Rachel’s hand.

“Yeah like this. And now try to think of something nice” told Rachel Kristie.

The plane tottered and Kristie squeezed Rachel’s hand so hard that Rachel thought Kristie was about to break it.   
After the plane was flying steadily Kristie let loose of Rachel’s hand and Rachel shook it in pain 

“Thought you were gonna break it” 

“Sorry” said Kristie quietly.

Rachel smiled a bit “No problem. You’re the only human who is allowed to break my hand” she turned around and looked at Kristie who sat there with a pale face and sweaty. 

“You don’t look good” said Rachel worried.

“I’m not feeling well, Rachie” whispered Kristie. 

“Please don’t fetch up in here if that’s possible” begged Rachel. 

Kristie nodded “I'll try”. 

“Come here” smiled Rachel pointing to her shoulder. 

Kristie looked at Rachel, leaned onto Rachel’s shoulder and closed her eyes. Rachel put one arm around Kristie and drew circles with her fingers on Kristie’s back. Kristie fell asleep quickly and Rachel decided to give her eyes a rest as well. She laid her head onto Kristie’s and fell asleep as well.

\----

In front of the door of the hospital room of Rachel’s aunt, Rachel stopped for a moment and took a deep breath in 

“Does she know that you’re coming?” asked Kristie. 

“No… surprise” answered Rachel.

“You'll make that!” encouraged Kristie her.

Rachel nodded and knocked, a moment later she entranced the room and looked to the only bed inside in which her aunt laid. She almost didn’t recognize her, her constitution got much worse since the last time she saw her. Her skin was pale, everywhere were tubes and machines and she looked so powerless lying there. Rachel walked to the bed but Kristie stayed a few meters away.

“Hey auntie” said Rachel in an even stronger accent than usual, that was when her aunt opened her eyes and she was all smiles right away 

“Rachel… what are you doing here?” she asked 

“Wait… let me hug you first” she opened her arms and Rachel hugged her for a moment before she answered 

“Someone had the amazing idea that I should visit you before training starts again and here we are” Rachel grinned, looked at Kristie and took a step aside so that her aunt could see Kristie too. Her aunt leaned a bit forward until she could see who was standing there. When she spotted Kristie, she smiled and when she looked at Rachel just to see how Rachel was heart-eying Kristie she smiled even more. Kristie stepped a few steps to the bed and gave Rachel’s aunt her hand

“Hey, I’m Kristie” she introduced herself friendly. 

Rachel’s aunt nodded and shook her hand “Hey, I’m Mary- Rachel’s aunt. Great to meet you” she paused a moment and looked at the two questioning 

“And you two are…?” 

Both answered right away “Friends… just friends” as they said it at the same time they looked at each other and laughed. 

Mary nodded slowly “Okay… friends…”

“Yeah… so how’s therapy working?” asked Rachel in order to change the subject quickly before her aunt could ask more about her relationship with Kristie. 

Before Mary could answer, Kristie said “So… I’m gonna go to the toilet and give you two some time alone” she smiled and left. 

Mary waited until Kristie closed the door and began to speak “Do you have feelings for her?”

Rachel blushed “That wasn’t my question” 

“I talk enough about my miserable life all day, so now I wanna talk about something different and want to know about all that has happened in your life”. 

Rachel could understand her aunt “Okay… I get that” 

“So, is there something between you two?” asked her aunt again excited.

Rachel was completely shy suddenly which was really untypical for her “Well… I don’t know… I mean even if… she could never reciprocate those feelings” 

Mary put her hand on Rachel’s hand “You don’t know that if you don’t tell her, honey” 

“I would never tell her, I mean she obviously doesn’t feel the way I do and I if I tell her I’d ruin our whole friendship” argued Rachel quickly

“How do you know that?”

“I mean she’s straight” shrugged Rachel. 

“Well maybe she isn’t. I mean you had boyfriend too before you switched sides” suggested Mary. 

Rachel rolled her eyes “Two completely different things. I never liked boys, I only had boyfriends because other people talked me into it but I never felt anything for men or was attracted to them. She had boyfriends because she loved them and because she is attracted to men, I mean she has never even kissed a girl, so there was never any doubt or so about her feelings” 

Mary looked at Rachel encouragingly “But sometimes you can't control who you fall in love with and just because she hasn’t tried yet doesn’t mean that she wouldn’t try it ever” 

“I don’t know…” Rachel looked to the floor.

“So you have feelings for her?” reasoned her aunt. 

Rachel blushed again “Yeah… I guess yes. In love with a straight girl” she sighed “I don’t know how that could happen to me… such a beginner’s mistake”.

Mary squeezed her hand “You’re such a beautiful soul… just trust me when I advise you to go tell her, I mean you never know when it’s too late to tell someone. And if you don’t do and lose her then you’ll regret it all your life” 

Rachel nodded slowly when the door opened again and Kristie walked in. 

“So how long will you stay?” asked Mary.

“For 5 days. We’ll travel back before the weekend” answered Rachel. 

“That’s great. Then I hope to get to see you again before you leave. What are you planning to do?” 

Rachel nodded “Of course. We’ll come back soon, auntie. Tomorrow we want to travel to Brighton, and then we’ll also go to London… Kristie wanted to see the alleys and then on Thursday we’ll come back to Manchester” 

Mary smiled “That sounds amazing. Take care and see you then”.

\----

“What do you wanna do?” asked Kristie Rachel on their evening in Brighton. 

“Maybe we could go grab some food” suggested Rachel.

“Yeah… can we go to one of these cool pubs? I mean it’s a must do here, isn’t it?” 

Rachel nodded “Sure we can do that”.

Rachel was already dressed and waited for Kristie at the door. She looked on her clock and wondered what took so long. When she saw Kristie coming out of the bathroom her jaw dropped and she understood, Kristie wore a beautiful black dress, her hair was curly and her make up emphasized her beautiful face perfectly.

“Wow…” Rachel was speechless. 

“I knew I was overdressed” Kristie rolled her eyes.

“No… you look just… amazing” Rachel stuttered.

Kristie blushed “Thank you. Isn’t it too much?”

“No… it’s just perfect, you are perfect” said Rachel looking into Kristie’s eyes. 

Kristie looked away quickly “Stop it”. 

“I’m sorry... I can’t help it but you’re just so beautiful… and I’m just wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans…” said Rachel.

“You look great just the way you are” smiled Kristie “beauty of nature”.

Kristie’s words set Rachel’s heart aflutter. 

“Let’s go” said Rachel and offered Kristie her arm to link with which she did. 

 

After they ate Kristie stood up and held out her hand “Let’s go dancing” 

“No , thank you… I’m not a good dancer” 

“I’m neither… come on, Rach” she begged. 

Rachel breathed out loudly and took Kristie’s hand “Okay… but only because it’s you”. 

On the dance floor the two danced wildly but harmonically. Rachel truly enjoyed the time with Kristie. After while a guy was grinding Rachel from behind 

“Hey pretty, wanna dance?” 

Rachel cringed was like paralyzed when that guy rubbed his pants against Rachel’s butt. Kristie walked towards him and pushed him back

“Just leave her alone!!”

“Ohhh another pretty girl” he grinned and licked his lips.

Kristie grabbed Rachel’s hand pulled her out of the pub “Let’s just go”. 

On the outside Kristie looked at Rachel worried “Is everything alright?” 

Rachel closed her eyes and breathed “I just felt so powerless again… I was like paralyzed” she explained. 

Kristie hugged Rachel “Nothing’s gonna happen as long as I’m with you, okay?”

Rachel nodded.

After Kristie let go of Rachel they started walking 

“I’ll show you something” said Rachel. 

Kristie smiled “Alright”.

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the pier “Oh that’s so cool” said Kristie smiling brightly and looking around. 

Rachel nodded "We’ll visit it later but now I want to do something else" she grinned. 

Kristie was a little bit confused but she just followed Rachel who walked towards the beach. In front of a nice beach chair she stopped

“Your first row seat watching the sunset” she said and sat down. 

Kristie smirked “Oh you’re so cute, Rach” 

She sat down next to Rachel and watched the ocean and sun setting.

“It’s so beautiful” said Kristie after a while. 

Rachel looked at Kristie and nodded, she thought that it was nothing in comparison to Kristie’s beauty but didn’t say it. Kristie watched the sunset while Rachel was just staring at her, Kristie noticed that and looked at Rachel 

“Is something wrong?” 

Rachel shook her head “No, everything is just perfect” 

Kristie nodded and looked at the sun again. After sun was gone Kristie began to shake a little bit 

“Are you cold?” asked Rachel mustering her.

“Yeah a little” answered Kristie.

“If I had a jacket, I would give it to you… but I don’t, so I’ll just warm you a bit” said Rachel and put an arm around Kristie and rubbed her side

“Thanks, Rachie. You’re just so cute” grinned Kristie and leaned against Rachel. 

Rachel kissed Kristie’s head while warming her more “You’re welcome”. 

After the first stars popped up at the sky and there was total silence Kristie turned her head up, so she was looking at Rachel. Rachel looked at Kristie as well and smiled

“Better now?” 

Kristie nodded and sat up again. Rachel grabbed Kristie’s hand and noticed that it was very cold

“I don’t believe you” she laughed.

“I am, really. You’re so warm” she said nestling to Rachel again. 

Sitting there with Rachel she felt so safe and comfortable. 

Rachel kissed Kristie’s hand “And you’re so beautiful”. 

Kristie had butterflies in her stomach feeling Rachel’s kiss on her skin and hearing those words. She looked at Rachel, put her other hand on Rachel’s cheek and softly turned Rachel’s head towards her. They looked into each other’s eyes and Rachel could feel her heart beginning to race. 'If not now, when?' she remembered her aunt’s words and slowly started talking.


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9-

Rachel slowly started talking “Kristie… there’s something I wanted to tell you for a long time… I…” almost having said it Rachel suddenly got cold feet and wasn’t able to bring herself to say it “I… ehm… I’m cold as well. Can we go back to the hotel?” 

Kristie frowned as she expected Rachel to say something different “Ehm sure” she stood up and started walking. 

When Kristie was a few steps ahead, Rachel hit her head angrily “Damn it”.

“What?” asked Kristie having heard Rachel say something.

“Nothing…” she whispered “Just nothing”.

On the whole way home Rachel agonized about their conversation earlier and was mad at herself that she didn’t dare to open up about her feelings.

Rachel hasn’t spoken or really interacted with Kristie the whole way home and when she still appeared to be preoccupied back in their hotel room Kristie approached her “What’s bothering you?”

Rachel shook her head being ripped out of her thoughts “Ehm what?”. 

“You here?” 

“Yeah I… was just a little bit lost in thoughts” explained Rachel.

“What’s it? Something seemed to have bothered you the whole way home” Kristie looked at her inquiring.

“Nothing…” declined Rachel. 

“If it was nothing it wouldn’t have bothered you. Rachel, just talk to me. I don’t want to be excluded all the time” begged Kristie

Rachel laughed a bit and wagged her head “It’s just…” 

“What?” asked Kristie impatiently.

“It’s just…” Rachel paused and looked from the floor up to Kristie’s face “I… I wanted… I really wanted to tell you earlier that… that I have feelings for you… -yes… and that I’m in love with you but all I could say was ‘I’m cold as well, can we go back to the hotel?’” Rachel shook her head in disbelief after she just poured her heart out to Kristie

“Yes… that was what I was bothering about” she added.

Kristie looked at Rachel, she just looked at her not being able to say something. She was overwhelmed by what Rachel just said and by her own feelings as Rachel just said that. As Kristie didn’t say anything Rachel felt really uncomfortable and exposed in front of Kristie

“I’m so sorry… I knew I shouldn’t have said this… I knew that this was gonna ruin everything. I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer. I totally get that you don’t feel that way about me… I mean you are straight… I get that. I’m sorry” spluttered Rachel and quickly left the room.

Kristie kept standing there not being able to move. After a few minutes when Kristie realized and reflected what just happened, she walked outside on the balcony where Rachel was standing just looking at the ocean. Rachel heard the door opening and turned around

“It’s okay Kristie. Really. You don’t have to say something, just give me a few minutes to center myself again and then we can continue where we left off”.

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by Kristie saying silently “And what if I don’t want that?” 

Rachel turned around and looked confused at Kristie “What?” 

Kristie repeated what she just said and took a few steps towards Rachel until they were only inches away “And what if I don’t want that?” 

Rachel could feel her heart racing as Kristie stood right in front of her, this time she was the one being silent. 

“Just kiss me” whispered Kristie while she took one step more towards Rachel.

Rachel raised an eyebrow “You want me to do what?” she asked disbelieving. 

“I want you to kiss me” murmured Kristie again then she leaned forwards until their lips touched. 

Rachel got goosebumps feeling Kristie`s lips on hers and returned the kiss. 

After a few seconds Kristie let go Rachel and looked into her eyes “Wow” she whispered. 

Rachel looked into Kristie’s eyes as well and it was the most beautiful moment in her life. She wiped a tear away as it took a load off her mind. 

“I don’t know what to say… I’m just speechless… I never would’ve expected you to…” she tried to explain. 

Kristie put a finger on Rachel’s lips “Psssh” and pulled her towards herself to kiss her once again. 

Rachel closed her eyes and put her arms around Kristie’s back. 

After the kiss Kristie grabbed Rachel’s hand “I feel the same way”, Rachel smiled from one ear to the other.

Back in the hotel room there was a silence as both had to realize what just happened and figure out themselves what it meant. 

Lying in bed next to each other Rachel suddenly said “I know these feelings must be new and strange to you, so I just want you to know that you can take all the time you need and that we don’t have to rush anything” 

Kristie nodded gracefully “Thank you”. 

After a while Rachel leaned to Kristie and kissed her on her cheek “Good night, beautiful”. 

Kristie had to smile “Sleep tight, Rachie” she reached for Rachel’s hand.

Rachel held Kristie’s hand closed her eyes.

At their penultimate day they were back in Manchester and went to the hospital again to visit Mary. When they opened the hospital room, they just saw an empty bed but no Mary. Rachel was concerned seeing the empty bed.

“Where is she?” before Kristie could answer a voice from behind approached the two “Ms. Daly is in the OR”

“What happened?” asked Rachel tensed. 

“It was an emergency. The cancer has spread, there are metastases in her brain and the tumor has grown significantly. We decided not to operate on her earlier because she was too weak and it didn’t influence her quality of living so far but today we had to because it grew so fast. I can’t promise anything… we don’t know how much damage it has caused already, so we don’t know if she’ll make it or if she will wake up again after the surgery” explained the nurse but Rachel didn’t understand anything. 

The last time she was here her aunt was all smiles and just like that her life was broken and she could barely breathe. Rachel stormed out of the hospital and panted for air. 

Kristie followed her “Rach…” she tried to calm Rachel but didn’t succeed because Rachel broke out into tears.

“Let’s wait until we know more… and maybe she’ll be just fine after surgery” said Kristie rubbing Rachel’s back.

Rachel shook her head and whined quietly “Two years ago they said she’d only live for six more months… look where we are now. I thought… I really thought she’d get healthy again… she’s a fighter. She made it this far… and now this… life is so so unfair”. 

“Yes, she’s a fighter. She’ll make it” replied Kristie but Rachel just shook her head in disbelief “Not this time”. 

After they waited for a long time in the waiting room the doctors entered the room and walked towards Rachel “We’re sorry but she didn’t make it” was all they needed to say to break Rachel down, they continued using some special terms and explaining the medical details but Rachel didn’t listen anymore.

“You can say goodbye now if you want” finished the doctor his talk. 

Rachel stood up and followed the doctors, they walked into a cold room and there she saw her aunt lying. She walked next to her and the doctors and Kristie took a step back to give Rachel some time and privacy in this emotional moment. It really helped Rachel to calm her mind seeing her aunt lying there, she looked so peacefully and was finally relieved from all the pain and suffer. 

Back in the waiting room Rachel and Kristie talked to the doctors when a few people walked directly towards the doctors and said “Hello, we are Mary’s family”. 

Rachel turned around as she couldn’t trust her ears, when she saw her dad, mom, brother and a woman with a small child, she couldn’t trust her eyes either. Her family appeared to be just as surprised as Rachel was when they recognized her. This was the first time she saw her family since she moved to her aunt as she didn’t want to have any contact to them or to ever see them again.

“Rachel” said her dad with wide eyes, Rachel wanted to run away or to do something but she was rooted to the spot and completely hushed.

Her brother whispered something to the woman and the doctors just looked confused at the two parties. Kristie could feel that Rachel needed her support now and grabbed her hand no matter what anyone else could think.

One doctor said “We’ll just give you a moment” and they walked away.

Rachel’s dad cleared his throat and no one knew what they should say until her mother looked at Kristie, then at their hands and finally at Rachel “I prayed for you… every night” she said with a judging look on her face eying up the two.

Rachel couldn’t believe what was happening “Wow… sad to see that nothing has changed”.

“So you haven’t converted?” asked her dad. 

Rachel laughed ironically “No, surprise… I’m still gay if you want to know that. And as we’re just talking about that, this is my girlfriend and we have hot lesbian sex every night. If you want to batter me again because of that, go for it! But here please where everyone can see it and can see what intolerant, violent and insane piece of shit you are!” hissed Rachel, she tried to play it cool but was full of anger and deeply inside hurt.

Her mothers’ jaws dropped and they looked around to see if anyone has heard what Rachel just said. 

Suddenly her dad walked up to Rachel, gave her a slap in the face, grabbed her by the scruff of the neck and pushed her against the wall “Don’t you dare talking to me like that!” he shouted.

Quickly one nurse rushed towards the two and pulled her father away from Rachel, Rachel was just about to take revenge when Kristie grabbed her wrist and held her back “Don’t do it, Rach. It’s not worth it” she told her. 

Rachel needed a second to change her mind and finally realized that Kristie was right, so all she was gonna say with tears in her eyes was “I hope YOU are gonna burn in hell for all that you’ve done to me and I will pray that I’ve never ever to see you again”. 

Then she rushed out of the hospital followed by Kristie. 

Outside of the building Rachel broke down, Kristie sat down next to Rachel on the ground “You were amazing!!”.

Rachel looked at her “I won’t ever let that man humiliate me again” 

Kristie just now discovered the blood running down Rachel’s cheek “Ughh… Let me look at that”

Rachel held her hand on the wound “It’s not bad…. Not bad enough to go back there” 

Kristie grinned “Imagine their faces when you would walk back in there like a queen and just ask for a band-aid and then leave again” 

Rachel had to laugh “Yeah that would be amazing” then she stood up “Let’s do it”.

Kristie followed Rachel as she walked back inside, everyone turned towards her when she entered the hall. Her family was still standing there not knowing what was happening.

Rachel walked towards a nurse “Can I get a patch?” the nurse looked at her confused “Sure” she walked to a first-aid kit and got a patch.

Rachel thanked her and walked towards the exit, when she just passed her family who was still staring at her more than confused by Rachel’s action, Rachel stopped suddenly so that Kristie almost walked into her. 

“Before I forget” said Rachel addressing her family, then she leaned towards Kristie and kissed her passionately, as passionately that her tongue action was more than obvious. 

During their kiss Rachel grabbed Kristie’s butt as well in order to make her family feel as uncomfortable as possible.

After she let go of Kristie, she licked her lips and said “Now I can go” then she left the hospital. 

Outside of the hospital the two burst out laughing “I’m so sorry… but I had to do that” said Rachel. 

Kristie laughed “It’s okay. I get that”. 

Rachel continued “I mean it was really not fair of me to pull you into my own drama with the whole girlfriend and ‘we have every night sex’ bullshit” 

Kristie put a hand on Rachel’s hand “I liked it… rebellious Rachel…” admitted Kristie.

“You liked what?” messed Rachel with Kristie.

Kristie rolled her eyes “I liked your rebellious manner …” she paused and looked at Rachel “but I liked you also calling me your girlfriend”. 

Rachel directly looked up to her hearing that, she definitely didn’t expect Kristie to say that. Kristie bit on her lip and waited for Rachel to say something.

“So if it’s like that…” Rachel grinned “Do you want to be… wait just to clarify, I will ask you this because I want to and because I really really like you and not because I feel pressured to or anything. Anyway, beautiful Kristie Mewis, do you want to be my girlfriend?” asked Rachel.

Kristie had to smile at that overblown style of Rachel “Yes, Rachel Daly, I want to be your girlfriend”.

Rachel had a huge smile on her face and hugged Kristie tightly, then she gave her a peck on the lips.

Kristie smirked “That’s all after the kiss in there?” she pretended to be disappointed. 

Rachel laughed and kissed Kristie again longer then she looked at Kristie again “Better?”. 

Kristie bit on her lip “Yes, it was indeed better… but I was still missing.. some tongue action”.

Rachel looked surprised at Kristie and pinched into Kristie’s side “Ohh… madame likes it wet” she put her arms around Kristie, pulled her towards her and kissed her deeply. 

Later this evening Rachel was on the balcony and looked over the city, Kristie came from behind and kissed her cheek 

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

“You know I’ve cried those tears already… Basically I went through all this already when she got the diagnosis and was told she’ll only live for a few more months… I knew that she’d die and I already lamented her… but just now it’s real and it’s kinda harder than I expected” she stared with sad eyes at Kristie.

“I know sweetheart… I know” she pulled Rachel in for a hug.

“Do you wanna maybe take a walk?” asked Kristie

Rachel nodded.

Walking for a few minutes they passed an ice cream parlor “Would maybe your favorite ice cream make you feel better?” 

Rachel nodded “I’ll wait here okay? I’m not in the mood to queue” 

“Sure, but I’ll get it for you anyway, so just wait here and I’ll be back soon” Kristie smiled and walked in.

As Kristie entered the store, Rachel quickly went to kiosk to buy something that would make her truly feel better, she looked over to where Kristie was and saw that it wasn’t her turn yet, so she lighted a cigarette and hided the packet she just bought in her hoodie pocket. Somehow Kristie was quicker than Rachel expected and Kristie returned before she was finished smoking. Rachel was standing with the back to the parlor and as Kristie came walking from behind and she could already see what Rachel was doing, she was truly disappointed and took the cigarette from Rachel threw it on the ground and stepped on it

“What the fuck Rachel? We already talked about this!” 

Rachel rolled her eyes “I’m sorry” 

“Have you more?” Kristie looked at her seriously 

“No no… I only scrounged this one by some guy” denied Rachel

Kristie raised her eyebrows “Okay. I hope for you that this is the truth and that I’ll never ever again see you doing such shit” 

Rachel nodded “Noted.” 

Kristie almost forgot about the ice cream “So what did you get?” asked Rachel curiously. 

Kristie handed her a big cup, Rachel smiled brightly “Looks amazing… just like you” she grinned and kissed Kristie “Thanks babe”. 

Kristie had to grin until she grimaced “You stink” 

Rachel argued “I only smoked one cigarette”

“Yeah but still” responded Kristie.

“I’m sorry but I’m sure that when we finished our ice cream it’ll be gone and we can cuddle a bit” she winked.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys, I was pretty busy lately but I promise that you won't have to wait that long for the next update. And now have fun reading it!!

-Chapter 10-

It was the last evening before the Dash went to camp to start their season preparation and Kristie and Rachel were lying on the couch watching some stupid movie. Kristie was lying between Rachel’s legs leaning on her chest. 

Rachel kissed Kristie’s head “Your hair smells nice” she grinned, 

Kristie looked up to her “My chap stick is pretty nice as well. Wanna try?” she smirked. 

Rachel leaned towards Kristie and kissed her, she said during their kiss “It does and it also tastes nice”, then she continued kissing her deeply. 

Kristie interrupted their action “Wait a second” she sat up on Rachel’s lap and put an arm around Rachel “Now it should work better” then she kissed her again.

Rachel returned the kiss and put her hand on Kristie’s thigh. Rachel kissed Kristie’s neck and slipped her hand slowly under Kristie’s shirt touching her stomach first until she let her hand wander upwards 

“Maybe we should go into the bedroom” suggested Rachel. 

As Kristie nodded, Rachel put on arm around Kristie’s upper body and the other under Kristie’s knees, then she carried her onto the bed. As she laid Kristie down, Rachel leaned over her and continued where she left off, she kissed Kristie’s neck and pulled her shirt up again to touch her breasts. 

When Rachel whispered “Do you want to take the next step with me?” and Kristie didn’t answer right away, Rachel sat up and looked at Kristie “We don’t have to do this right now if you’re not ready. I’m not angry or anything because our relationship is more to me than just sex, okay?” 

Kristie blushed “You know… this is all so new for me”. 

Rachel nodded “I’ll wait, because you’re worth it” she smiled and kissed Kristie, then she stood up to put on her pajamas. Kristie was truly relieved that Rachel wasn’t angry or anything. 

At the next day at camp Kristie and Rachel agreed to not tell anybody about them as they didn’t want them to judge or gossip, they decided to tell the others when the time was right.  
At the first night they had a little party at the camp to just spend some time together and update each other about what was new in one’s life. Rachel was just sitting alone at the table with the snacks and wasn’t really interested to talk to anyone and the others weren’t either interested in talking to her. Different was Kristie who was in the middle of the action and talked and joked with everybody. After a while Kristie was only talking with some guy that Rachel didn’t know, that rose Rachel’s attention again and she watched concentrated every move Kristie or that guy made. Rachel was really pissed seeing Kristie laughing with that guy and him touching her hand, so she decided to get some of the drinks she secretly brought as she already expected this party to be a flop. She was already tipsy when that guy offered Kristie a dance which she accepted. Kristie didn’t seem to worry or look for Rachel going with the guy on the ‘dance floor’ which was only a little bit of free space between the chairs of their common room. Rachel was really jealous and angry, so she decided to just leave and not watch this shit show anymore. 

About an hour later, Kristie came into Rachel’s room “Why did you leave?” 

Rachel didn’t look at Kristie “I didn’t have fun” 

Kristie raised an eyebrow “I missed you” 

Rachel laughed pissed “Well didn’t appear that way when you were flirting with this guy!”

“I didn’t flirt” denied Kristie but Rachel wouldn’t believe her

“Did you suck his cock?” shouted Rachel suddenly. 

Kristie frowned shocked “No, of course not” 

“Really?” asked Rachel again.

“No, I would never betray you” 

“No?” Rachel looked at her disbelieving.

“No. No because I'm not Sarah.. and… because.. I love you, Rachel!” 

This was the first time any of them ever said these three words. 

Rachel was overwhelmed definitely not expecting these words “What?” 

“I love you, Rachel. And to be honest, I’m disappointed that you’d think that way of me” she shook her head and left the room. 

When Kristie was gone, Rachel hit with her hand against the wall screaming in anger.

The next day the two didn’t talk too much, to be precise they only greeted each other. After two exhausting training sessions, Rachel was waiting on Kristie’s floor in the evening until Kealia left Kristie’s room, so she could talk to Kristie. When Kealia left her room to go out with a few of the other girls, Rachel sneaked to Kristie’s room, knocked and went in 

“Hey…”

Kristie looked up from her bed “Hey”.

“Why aren’t you out with the other girls?” asked Rachel to start a conversation 

“Not feeling it… is that why you came here?” Rachel looked to the Floor

“No… I wanted to apologize for my terrible behavior yesterday”. 

“It’s okay” countered Kristie fast. 

“You’re not mad?” asked Rachel carefully still not looking at her. 

“How could I be mad at you?” smiled Kristie “come here” she pointed to the spot next to her on the bed. 

Rachel crawled into the bed next to Kristie and snuggled into her side “I love you too” she whispered.

Kristie smiled brightly and kissed Rachel’s head. Rachel looked up to Kristie, put a hand on her cheek and kissed her on the lips. After a while of deep kisses and thigh touches, Kristie started kissing Rachel’s thigh 

“I’m ready” she whispered. 

Rachel stopped for a moment and looked at Kristie surprised “You sure?” 

Kristie nodded and continued kissing Rachel’s neck. 

“I’ll show you how it works” said Rachel and pulled Kristie’s top above her head, she touched her and unzipped Kristie’s bra. 

Kristie stopped and undressed Rachel’s upper body as well. Rachel let her hand slowly slip into Kristie’s underpants causing her to moan. Then Rachel pulled her hand out again and grabbed Kristie’s booty

“You’re so sexy” she whispered kissing Kristie.

After Kristie and Rachel were undressed completely, Rachel laid on top of Kristie, kissed her neck and slowly made her way down on Kristie’s body. Rachel pulled the blanket up a bit and did it with Kristie.   
When they were full into it, suddenly the door opened and Kealia was standing in the door, when she saw Kristie lying there naked, she was completely shocked and closed her eyes quickly

“I’m sorry” she said turned around and walked outside the door again waiting for them to get dressed again. 

Unfortunately Kealia didn’t see who it was Kristie was having sex with but she could think of someone. She stood outside the room expecting the guy from yesterday evening to walk out of the door. 

Kristie didn’t notice Kealia right away as her eyes were closed and her thoughts where somewhere different, she only noticed her when she apologized. In that moment she quickly pulled the blanket over Rachel’s head further up until it covered her completely. When the door was closed, Rachel pulled the blanket down again 

“Do you want to choke me?” she said breathing hardly before she burst out into laughter

“Too sad I couldn’t see her stupid face”. 

Kristie couldn’t really laugh about that “Oh my god, I totally forgot the time” she grabbed some clothes and put them quickly on. 

Rachel also grabbed her clothes and looked at Kristie “Relax… It wouldn’t be the first time she saw something like that” she smirked.

Kristie raised an eyebrow “What do you mean?”

“I mean she also played one game for this team already. If you understand what I mean” Rachel winked. 

“With you?” Kristie was more than surprised 

“Maybe” grinned Rachel. 

Kristie took that as a yes… “Oh my gosh…” she looked at Rachel who just shrugged. 

After they were both clothed again “I hope you liked it so far but don’t worry we’ll finish that later” Rachel grinned and walked to Kristie to give her a peck on the cheek.

Kristie blushed “Yes… it was… you were amazing”

“Good to hear that” Rachel gave Kristie a little slap on her butt and then left the room.

As the door opened Kealia turned excited around and when she saw Daly leaving the room her jaw dropped 

“What? You? With Kristie?” she slowly started putting the pieces together

Rachel eyed Kealia up “You don’t have to look at me that way. Sooner or later every girl switches sides and nobody can resist a Daly... I mean noboy knows that better than you” she winked. 

Kealia shook her head “You didn’t tell her, did you?” 

Rachel grinned “Maybe. I hope you don’t want to forget our experience together because in that moment you were so on fire… I remember you screaming ‘Oh Rach’ or ‘Harder’” Rachel imitated Kealia moaning“ and I even think you said something like ‘You’re tongue can do what no…’” before Rachel could finish her sentence Kealia put her hand on Rachel’s mouth to calm her 

“STOP IT!” 

Rachel smirked “Too sad to be stuck with that dick right?”. 

Kealia hissed “I love him and he can do to me what no one else can” 

Rachel laughed a bit “How should I believe you this when you don’t even believe it yourself. Nobody understands a girl like a girl” then she walked away.

Kealia took a deep breath and entered the room trying to pretend like nothing happened

“Hey” she greeted Kristie friendly. 

Kristie greeted her as well and Kealia really wanted to play it cool and don’t say anything about what just happened but she couldn’t 

“Kristie… I really don’t want to interfere into your private life or tell you what to do with who but I just have to warn you about Rachel…”

“Yeah you’re right. You shouldn’t interfere, and you shouldn’t even try to talk bad about my girlfriend” she warned her with a serious look.

Kealia didn’t expect that, she was speechless for a moment “Oh… uhmm.. I guess congratulations then… but you have to know that she isn’t able to have a serious relationship. She’s a player by nature and she’ll only stay with you until she finds a new, better chick… so be careful and don’t let her break your heart” she told her. 

“No… she’s serious. You don’t know her” Kristie shook her head. 

“I wish you were right… but I know her and I know that she screwed like half the league” Kristie didn’t want to believe Kealia but there were still some tears coming up.

“I’m sorry” added Kealia and put a hand on Kristie’s arm “Just ask her… it’s true”. 

Kristie looked onto her watch and saw that it was already way too late to leave her room but she had to know, so she stormed out of her room and into Rachel’s room who was already in bed

“Is it true?” she asked upset. 

“What?” Rachel looked at her confused not knowing what was going on.

“With how many girls have you slept already?” Kristie looked at her seriously. 

Rachel asked “Like in this league or in general?” Kristie was already shocked by Rachel’s interjection

“Wow…” she said. 

Rachel was still thinking about Kristie’s question “In this league it has to be like 10 or 12 and in general…” Rachel paused to think “Let’s say way too many” Rachel didn’t get Kristie’s frustration about her answer. 

“Kealia was right… So I’m only like your flavor of the month until you’ve found something better?!” 

Rachel made a serious face right away “No, you’re not… you’re something special, Kristie. I love you. You’re more than just a stopover on the way, you’re the destination of this long road. You’re endgame. Kristie I’m not messing with you, I’m serious, I haven’t felt for anybody the way I felt for you. I want a future with you. You can trust me… I won’t disappoint you” Rachel looked at her with honest eyes and Kristie was more than happy hearing Rachel say those words, she went to her and kissed her softly 

“I love you, Rachie”

Rachel grinned “But like with how many guys have you slept because you made me feel like really bad”

Kristie looked at her “Three” 

Rachel laughed “What?” until she noticed that Kristie was serious “Ohh… well, that doesn’t make me feel better” 

Kristie grinned, Rachel looked at her confused “What? You just made me feel like a total slut and now you even laugh at me”

“It’s just.. I know something that would make you feel better for sure” Kristie kissed Rachel’s neck. 

“Wow” Rachel grinned “I want to know more about what you mean”.

Kristie pulled up Rachel’s shirt and started kissed her body. This time the two got to finish without any interruptions, after they finished Kristie laid snuggled into Rachel

“Maybe you should go now, I think Kealia misses you already” Kristie’s look turned disappointed

“But I don’t want to”

“Yeah I know… I don’t want to either but I don’t want to get into trouble or her to come crush in again” 

“Okay” nodded Kristie, stood up, put some clothes on, kissed Rachel one last time and left then.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter will be very dark and contain a lot of drama. If you're not into drama, I recommend you not to read it. Otherwise, enjoy reading it.  
> This chapter took me actually very long to write because it is on the one hand a lot longer than my usual chapters and on the other hand I changed many details and points over time because I had so many ideas and plans and had to unite them to one coherent story, so I had to think about the writing process carefully in order to produce that chapter that I wanted it to become.

-Chapter 11-

After a preseason of hard work Rachel had big expectations and especially as their first game was against Washington she was sure that this would be a safe win. Unfortunately, the game went the complete opposite of well- they lost the game 0:3. Rachel was in a rage after the game but Kristie could calm her, so that she was just more motivated to win the next game then and put even more effort in. For their second game against the Red Stars, Rachel was confident scoring against her ex-girlfriend but again things did not went as planned. After 15 minutes Chicago led already 2:0 and Rachel was sitting on a yellow for a daring rescuing tackle against Sam Kerr but at least this prevented the 3:0. Surprisingly, the Dash got a PK in the 20th minute after Sarah committed a foul on Rachel. Rachel jumped up again to confront Sarah and maybe punch her but Kristie held her back 

“Please Rach… calm down. That’s just what she wants… that you do something stupid”. 

Rachel wanted to get away from Kristie but Kristie just continued holding her wrists

“now go and score that goal, babe!” Kristie placed her hands on both of Rachel’s cheeks and looked into her eyes to focus her again. 

Sarah watched the two from the distance and as Rachel nodded and went to the spot, she carefully watched Rachel who did not look at her. Rachel placed the ball on the spot, took a few steps back and breathed in deeply. Then she started running and shot, she aimed at the left lower corner and when she saw that Naeher decided for the same direction she already put her hands in front of her face, she blinked again just to see that Naeher prevented the goal and the ball was in Naeher’s hands. Rachel broke down on the spot and hit on the ground in frustration and anger. She could not believe that she didn’t score. Kristie went to Rachel and put a hand on her back even though she knew she should better go back to her position but she also knew that Rachel needed her now. 

“It’s okay babe… that can happen to anybody” she said and kissed Rachel quickly on the head then she ran away again to her position. 

Rachel took one more breath and then she stood up again. She slowly walked back when someone bumped into her from behind

“Too bad but what can one expect from a mess like you? It’s always the same with you, you’re just a huge disappointment” whispered that person, 

Rachel knew it was Sarah and turned around angrily to push her away “You were the one who cheated” she shouted 

and when Sarah said “but just because you’re a such a disappointment, I mean every high school guy can do it with me better than you!”

Rachel could not stop herself anymore and slapped Sarah in the face who looked shocked and held her cheek, that was when she heard the referee whistling and when she turned slowly around she saw already the red card. Rachel could not believe that she would do something stupid like that as she knew exactly that that was just what Sarah wanted but she also knew that she did not has anything to lose anymore, so she walked again a few steps towards Sarah

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!” she screamed again and wanted to attack her again, she just wanted to get it all out now but that was when Katie Naughton stepped in between them. 

Arin Gilliland grabbed Rachel “What’s wrong with you?” she looked at Rachel and shook her head.

Rachel tried to free herself from Gilliland and said “What’s wrong with this fucking slut Sarah?”. 

The referee already called someone from security onto the pitch. When the security guy grabbed Rachel’s arm and pulled her away, Rachel looked at the referee

“You can’t be serious?!” then the referee held up the red card and Rachel had to walk down the pitch with that security guy.

Rachel turned around to find Kristie who just looked at her and shook her head in disappointment. Immediately, Rachel felt very bad and knew she made a huge mistake. 

Nobody from the training staff talked to Rachel as she was brought down the field, so she just took a shower and waited in the locker room. After the game was lost 4:0 and the others walked in the locker room, they all just looked at her shaking the head until Kealia approached her

“What the fuck was that, Daly?” Rachel wanted to talk to anyone but Kealia, so she stood up and walked towards her

“What do you want?”

“I want to know why you behaved like total psychopath ex-girlfriend on the field?”

“You know a shit” screamed Rachel and pushed Kealia against the wall when Jane came and grabbed Rachel from behind 

“It’s enough now, okay? Go sit on your place and be quiet! You destroyed enough already today, understand?” 

Rachel wanted to add something but then just walked away.

Kealia looked at Kristie “What have you done with her? Banged her mind out?” that was when Kristie and Rachel simultaneously looked up because they have not told anybody beside Kealia that they were a couple. 

Kealia quickly put a hand on her mouth “OMG. I’m so so sorry” she looked apologizing at Kristie.

Also everybody else in the room looked at the two. 

Jane approached Kristie “So you two are… wow… wouldn’t have guessed that” 

Kristie blushed “Yes, we are a couple. Can you please stop staring now?!”. 

After that Kristie grabbed Rachel’s hand and walked with her to the showers “What did you think?” she shook her head 

“I just can’t believe… omg…. How old are you?” 

“I guess… nothing” Rachel shrugged.

Kristie looked at her blaming “Nothing? That's all??? I can understand quite a lot but I definitely can’t understand that!” then she went away.

After Kristie entered the locker room again the coach came stormed into the room, he looked around and said furiously “Where the heck is Daly?” 

Kristie pointed towards the shower, the coach nodded and stormed into the showers “DALY?!”

Rachel was already annoyed hearing the coach entering knowing what she had to expect now but it was definitely not what she thought it to be. As the coach closed the door there was a silence in the locker room. 20 women but no one dared saying a word, one could hear the coach screaming at Rachel and Rachel screaming at the coach, then one could hear only the coach screaming at Rachel and then there was a silence.  
After a while Kealia entered the room again after she left it quite a while ago to talk to her family after the game. No one noticed her really, so she opened the shower room’s door before anyone could stop her. Kealia had opened the door and saw something that frightened her. She saw how the coach had pressed Rachel’s face to the wall and his body pressed against her while having his hands on her boobs. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing and closed the door quickly again before anyone noticed her. She turned around and her face was still shocked, Kristie looked at her and raised an eyebrow 

“Are you alright?” Kealia quickly put a smile on her face and nodded 

“Sure”.

Kristie raised an eyebrow and then looked at her locker again not thinking anymore about that. After a while the coach left the shower, he closed his jacket again while leaving, looked at the team and nodded. Kealia could not look at him but he did not know what Kealia saw. When the coach left the room and Rachel still had not left the shower, Kealia entered the room and spied towards Rachel who was just sitting there on the ground like she was paralyzed. Kealia wanted to go to her but she could not, so she just grabbed her stuff and left. Kristie found it suspicious that Rachel did not leave the room, so she wanted to check if she was still alive. As she saw Rachel sitting there she said 

“Don’t make such a show now. Just come out and face the consequences… I mean what did you expect? That the coach will praise you for punching Sarah in the face on national tv?” 

Rachel just did not answer and continued staring at the wall. Kristie left again and shortly after her Rachel came out of the shower and left the locker room as well without saying goodbye or talking to anyone.   
Later in the evening Kristie was at home and Rachel was not but Kristie was not really worried, she was sure that Rachel knew what she was doing. After she went to bed and Rachel was still not home she started thinking where Rachel could be and if she was doing something stupid maybe like attacking Sarah or whatever. But she calmed herself by the fact that Rachel was an adult and therefore knew what she was doing. 

In the early morning the door bell rang. It was 6am and she was wondering who would want something from her at such an early time. She got up either way expecting it to be Rachel but when she saw the police standing in front of her door she got really scared.

“Is this where Rachel Daly lives?” Kristie nodded slowly 

“Yes, why?” the police officer stayed calm and looked at Kristie

“and who are you?” Kristie could not think straight because now she knew that something must have happened to Rachel

“I’m her girlfriend” she said. 

The police officer looked at his colleague quite surprised and then approached Kristie again “Well then… Ms. Daly has had an accident. She’s at Houston Methodist Hospital”

Kristie started shaking “What?” 

“We can take you there if you want?” Kristie nodded and went to the police car.

When they finally arrived at the hospital atfter what for her felt like an eternity, one of the nurses brought her to Rachel. 

“She was found in the early morning hours, she must have laid there already for quite some time. It was probably hit-and-run… luckily she was found by some pedestrians... otherwise... I don’t know if she would have made it. She has two broken rips, a broken leg, a broken arm, a serious concussion and internal bleeding. She probably got hit by a car near Highway 45. We already operated successfully on her but she did not wake up yet.”

Seeing Rachel lying there so hurt was horrible for Kristie and she started blaming herself for what has happened.

*2 weeks later*

Rachel was finally back home after surgery and she was all depressed and in a deep black hole. Kristie knocked on the door of the bedroom

“Don’t you wanna get up now, Rachel?”

“Nooo…” groaned Rachel.

Kristie rolled her eyes, she was tired of Rachel being that whining all the time, so she opened the door 

“Babe… I know it’s hard but you have to eat and I can help you get up” she went to the other side of bed and grabbed Rachel to pull her up when Rachel screamed and started crying again 

“Nooo!” in effect Kristie let go of her and looked down at Rachel who put her face in her pillow. 

“Well… I can’t help you then”. 

Rachel just ignored that and hit with her fist on the bed, Kristie sat down next to Rachel on the bed and fondled over Rachel’s back 

“I know…-“

“You don’t know a shit!!” interrupted Rachel Kristie.

“Because you’re that lucky pretty perfect girl with the perfect family and perfect life. You’ve never had any serious problems in your life except for maybe if your hair wasn’t perfect in the morning!!” snapped Rachel. 

Kristie was pretty pissed hearing that statement as it wasn’t true at all, she raised an eyebrow, pulled her hand away and stood up 

“Sure. If that’s what you think then I don’t know if you even need me here if I’m just a pretty girl” 

Kristie went to the door and waited for Rachel to say something which she didn’t do, so she just left the room.

After Kristie was gone, Rachel was even more desperate and hit with her hand against the wall while she screamed into her pillow. After a little while, Rachel wanted to go to the living room and see if Kristie was still there. Unfortunately, her wheelchair was standing at the door of the bedroom, so she had to hobble there on one leg which wasn’t that easy. By accident she tripped on the carpet and fell with her head against the door. Now sitting on the ground she had to cry again as she noticed how helpless she was. Hearing a loud sound out of the bedroom, Kristie came hurrying to Rachel. When she saw Rachel on the ground with a bloody head all her anger from an hour ago was forgotten and she kneed down next to her girlfriend. 

“Rachie, what happened?” she looked at her worried.

“I’m sorry, babe” Rachel fell into Kristie’s arms. 

Kristie shook her head “Don’t be”, 

Rachel looked at her with wet eyes “I was so mean…you don’t deserve this”. 

Kristie kissed her forehead “It’s okay. It really is. I love you but please promise me that you’ll try” Rachel nodded 

“I promise”.

*1 week later*

Kristie and Rachel were sitting on the couch and watching tv when Rachel was drinking one glass whine after the other. After Rachel refilled her glass the third time, Kristie looked at her 

“Maybe you should slow down a bit”

“I’m just thirsty” argued Rachel. 

“Well then drink water. Because this is already the fourth glass since the movie started”

“Who are you? My mother?” laughed Rachel and continued filling her glass. 

When the bottle was empty and she reached for her wheelchair to get a new one Kristie grabbed her wrist

“I’m not your mom but I’m your girlfriend who tells you that it is enough now” 

“I’m just drinking a bit whine, where’s the problem?”

“The problem is that you drank like an entire bottle in 30 minutes and also yesterday and the day before and the day before and that you drank a complete crate of beer as well in the last few days on your own and that I think you should slow down a bit” 

Rachel just shook her head “So you start controlling now what I eat and drink? Do you also want to control how many hours I watch tv or am on my phone?”

“No, I’m not controlling you… it’s just something I noticed”

“Okay… If that’s what you think” Rachel shrugged and sat back down. 

The next minutes Rachel wasn’t really able to concentrate on the movie, so she looked at Kristie, came closer to her, put her hair away from her neck and started kissing her there.

“Not now” said Kristie while she just stared at the tv,

“Why not?” asked Rachel annoyed. 

“I’m just not feeling it now” Rachel was really pissed

“I’m a little bit warm, so I will just go outside for a moment” Kristie nodded, stood up and helped Rachel get into her wheelchair.

Outside the house, she looked inside to see if Kristie was still watching tv and then she got herself a cigarette out of her jacket and smoked it. After she was finished and calmed down a bit, she came back inside, threw her jacket at the table and parked her wheelchair next to Kristie. A little bit later Kristie started smelling

“What smells here so?” she looked at Rachel who just shrugged and looked at the tv. 

Kristie nodded a bit and looked back at the screen, then she approached Rachel again after she figured out what the smell was

“Did you smoke??” she looked at her angrily.

“No!” Rachel didn’t even look at her. 

“Breathe on me!” 

“What? Why?” approached Rachel her. 

“I mean if you didn’t smoke, then just do it” shrugged Kristie. 

Rachel took a deep breath inside, looked at Kristie, leaned towards her and breathed a little bit on her hoping that she wouldn’t smell anything. Kristie smelled the cigarettes right away, shook her head and stood up 

“I can’t believe it. We’ve talked about this! I have had enough. I’ll go to bed now. And you’ll sleep on the couch tonight!”

Kristie stood up, grabbed Rachel ungently and pulled her basically onto the coach. Then walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind her. Rachel looked on the screen and started crying, she was angry on herself.

The next morning Rachel woke up and Kristie was already gone, she cautiously got into her wheelchair and rolled into the kitchen to found a note which said that Kristie would be at training and had to figure out some things, so that she wouldn’t be home before evening.   
When Kristie arrived back at home in the late evening she found Rachel sitting on the ground in the kitchen. 

Kristie frowned “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” 

“Yeahhh I’m good. Soooooo good” grinned Rachel, 

Kristie frowned again, she already knew that something was weird.

Kristie walked towards Rachel “Why are you sitting on the floor…- and why is the floor wet?” 

Rachel had her eyes closed and opened them again when Kristie was speaking “I don’t… knoooow” 

“Rachel, are you drunk?”

“Nooooo I… I… I.. no” Kristie tried to calm down because she knew exactly that Rachel wouldn’t remember anything or understand anything if she screams at her now. 

She looked on the floor and slowly understood why it was wet.

“Did you pee your pants?” she raised an eyebrow.

Rachel didn’t even answer, she just closed her eyes again and leaned against the wall. Kristie stepped over the puddle and grabbed Rachel to help her up

“Where is your wheelchair?” 

“I tried to… walk… but… it didddddn’t work” she babbled. 

Kristie helped her up “Okay. I’ll bring you to bed now and then we’ll talk tomorrow. But you really need to shower first” 

“Whaaat?”. 

Kristie carried Rachel into the bathroom and laid her down in the bathtub. Then she undressed Rachel and showered her body quickly.

“Stay here! I will just get you some pajamas” explained Kristie and went into the bedroom to get Rachel some fresh clothes.

She got Rachel a towel to dry her and dressed her then. When she had Rachel finally in bed, she got her a bucket 

“If you have to throw up. take the bucket. Please don’t vomit into the bed if that’s possible” 

Rachel nodded slowly “Where youuu gooin?”

“I will sleep on the couch” said Kristie and went to the door. 

“Just scream if anything is wrong” then she left the room. 

After Kristie left the room, Rachel fell asleep right away but after a sleepless hour Kristie went into the bedroom again to check if Rachel was still alive. She mustered her a while as she was lying in bed and while she looked at her, she realized that Rachel was in trouble, so she started worrying and wanted to talk to her tomorrow.

The next morning Kristie went in the bedroom and found Rachel in bed leaning over the bucket. 

“Hey… you don’t feel good?” asked Kristie Rachel worried.

Rachel looked up at Kristie with a pale face and shook her head. Kristie sighed and sat down next to Rachel on the bed and started massaging her back

“Why are you doing this to you?” 

“What?” Rachel looked up. 

“This…” explained Kristie. 

“I’m fine” argued Rachel but Kristie stopped massaging her and spoke in a serious tone 

“No, you’re not. And you know that! I’m worried about you… because you don’t let me help you, you don’t talk to me or anything. I don’t know what to do… you seem to have problem and I.. I am scared to leave the house… because I don’t know in which constitution I will find you when I come back…” Kristie became wet eyes during the last part. 

Rachel just looked down “I’m fine and I don’t need your help. I don’t know what you want to hear from me… of course I am not in best mood but I am used to get through shit like this alone because I had to do it my entire life, okay? You basically don’t know me or can’t even imagine what I went through already, so just leave me alone!” “

Rachel…” Kristie tried to reach her but Rachel interrupted her again

“You’ve heard what I am. I’m a fuckgirl, if you want we can just fuck right now but I’m not interested in more… you don’t understand me and I’m just not that kind of relationship person or your dream princess or anything you are imagining.. you’re straight and this is just a period in another team for you… nothing more! Please understand that, okay?” 

Kristie was really hurt by those words and ran out of the room. Rachel regretted her words right when Kristie left the room, she did not even know why she said that because it was not even true. She just said it because she needed someone to be the bad man and to blame for her problems and right now that was Kristie. Usually Rachel’s aunt would kick her in the ass now but Kristie was not able to do that and took the words seriously.   
Kristie decided to go to a friend and talk, so she went to Jane’s to talk a little bit to explain her what has happened. When Jane heard about the incidents she wanted to talk to Rachel herself and bring her to terms, so she went with Kristie to her's and Rachel’s place. Arriving at the apartment they found a dead drunk Rachel sitting on the floor not being able to talk or walk. Jane was completely shocked seeing Rachel like this and Kristie was completely desperate seeing Rachel again like this. That was the moment she knew she had lost Rachel, she was thinking what she did wrong or where she left her but could not find an answer herself. Jane saw the burden Kristie was bearing and hugged her

“It’s not your fault but we need to help her…”. 

Kristie sat down on the floor next to Rachel and hugged her 

“Babe… what are you doing?” 

Rachel wasn’t able to think rationally anymore, so just leaned towards Kristie and tried to kiss her “I miiiiii…missssssed youuuuuuu, babe” she stuttered.

“I miss you too” whispered Kristie, when Rachel tried to undress Kristie, she stood up again 

“I’ll bring you to bed now”. 

As soon as she laid Rachel in bed, Rachel had to throw up but Kristie could not be angry on her “It’s okay… just let it out”.

Kristie kept sitting there for another two hours just holding Rachel in her arms and reflecting the last weeks. It made her sad how things developed and she was afraid to see what will come. 

The next day Kristie was able to stay at home to watch Rachel but Rachel was not in a good mood to talk or for an intervention. Rachel just kept laying in bed all day, blocking every attempt from Kristie to talk. 

“Rach… please can we talk?” begged Kristie fondling over Rachel’s back. 

Rachel just shook her head, she did not even open her eyes. 

“Rachel… what can I do? How can I help you?” asked Kristie frustrated.

“Just leave me alone!” stated Rachel.

“Rachie…. Please” she begged. 

Suddenly Rachel screamed loudly “NO! Just get out!!!” 

Kristie got frightened and stood up quickly, she did what Rachel told her. Kristie went to the living room and sat down on the couch, crawled up and started crying. 

After a while Kristie knocked carefully on the bedroom door

“Can I come in?” 

“No!” screamed Rachel but Kristie decided to enter the room either way. 

When she came in and saw a half-empty bottle of vodka on the bed, she shook her head as she could not believe what she was seeing. 

“What is happening here?” asked Kristie, went to the bed and grabbed the bottle. 

“Just a little paaaartyy” responded Rachel already pretty drunk. 

Kristie mood swung suddenly and she became angry

“No! This has to stop. Right now. Understand?” 

Rachel nodded slowly, she was just as surprised by Kristie’s behavior as Kristie herself.

After a moment of silence Rachel just continued “Comeeeee into the beeeeed, babeeeee”. 

Kristie tried to calm down “No, Rachel. The only thing I will do right now is throw this bottle away! Where else do you have alcohol?”

“No whrerrrrrrrr… nowhere. Pleeeeeaaaaasssseee don’t!!” begged Rachel and reached for the bottle but Kristie would not give it to her. 

“No. This will stop! Right now. I’ve had enough!” 

Rachel reached for Kristie to pulled her towards her and let her hands wander onto Kristie’s butt. Kristie grabbed Rachel’s wrists and put her hands away from her. 

“If youuu don’t waaant want, then at least give me my other friend back!!” said Rachel referring to the bottle. 

“No, I will not. You can now decide whether you want me or the bottle! Only one is possible!” Rachel was not quite in the condition to think and reason logically, so she kept thinking.

When she did not decided herself for Kristie immediately, Kristie left the room “If that’s what you want?!”. 

Rachel only realized what just happened when it was already too late, she was now not only broken but lost. 

Kristie just left home and spend a day trying to live her life just not thinking about Rachel, so she went for some soccer practice on her own. She wanted to train free kicks but all she kept doing was just randomly smashing balls around the field. After she did not score one goal she broke down in tears and kneed down on the ground. Kealia was watching her from the far as she also wanted to kick some balls, she thought a moment if she should really go to Kristie, if she would want to talk to her or even see her but she decided that Kristie needed a friend now and they used to be friends in the beginning, so she just went for it.

Seeing Kealia walking towards her, Kristie quickly stood up again and wiped her tears away, continuing to shoot on the goal. 

When Kealia stood next to Kristie, Kristie said “Hi” shortly just pretending that nothing has happened. 

Kealia greeted her but would not walk away, so Kristie looked at her for a second “Can I help you?”.

“Actually, I was worried” she admitted carefully.

Kristie just laughed “Why?”

“Because I saw you crying and shooting some horrible free kicks” she explained.

Kristie tried to play it cool “It was just annoying me that my free kicks would not come good today” 

“And that made you cry?” insisted Kealia wanting to hear the truth. 

Kristie stopped and faced Kealia “What do you want from me”

“I want you to know that you can talk to me…”

“It’s not like we’re friends or anything” Kristie interfered. 

“Kristie… we used to get along so well and it’s obvious that something is bothering you… so just talk to me. Maybe I can help you… I might surprise you!” suggested Kristie.

Kristie hesitated a moment and then suddenly started crying to Kealia’s surprise, who pulled Kristie in for a hug.

“Hey dear.. what it wrong?” 

“It’s Rachel… I feel like I have lost her” stuttered Kristie.

Kealia breathed out “Oh… what happened?” 

“I know you don’t like her very much or better to say: not at all. But I love her, I really love her and I just don’t know what to do or how I can help her. I think she has a problem but she won’t admit it. She is just drinking all day and doesn’t share anything with me. She just tries to figure out everything by herself and tries to compensate her suffer by alcohol.” 

Kealia sighed “How bad is it?”. 

“Real bad, I think. She drinks until like she is dead drunk... everyday” Kristie shook her head 

“and I just can’t help her”. 

“Oh dear…” Kealia hugged Kristie.

“I really don’t want to tell you any false information but I think it’s a long-term problem of her... what I want to say is that I think she has already had problems with that in the past.”

Kristie looked at Kealia surprised “Really?”.

“I guess it’s just her way of dealing with problems” suggested Kealia. 

Kristie looked on the ground “But how can I help her?” 

Kealia sighed “I know she loves you. I know that for sure, so just be there for her. Don’t let her go… but there’s one more thing…” 

Kristie looked at her “What?” 

“It may sound weird but can I try talking to her?”

Kristie looked at Kealia with big eyes “This sounds weird indeed… but if you think it might help her, then sure” she shrugged.

Kealia and Kristie continued to talk for quite a while what Kristie actually really helped and gave her new motivation to get things right again with Rachel. At home Kristie sat down on the couch in the living room and nodded at Kealia 

“I’ll wait here”. 

Kealia went to the bedroom door and knocked, then she entered the room and closed the door right away. Kristie was wondering what this was all about but tried not to think about it anymore and just check out Instagram for some time.  
Rachel was laying with the back to the door but turned around after she heard the door opening and closing again. 

She could not trust her eyes “Kealia… what the hell. Are you really there or am I so drunk to start hallucinating?” 

“Surprise” smiled Kealia lightly. 

“How are you” she asked mustering Rachel, she looked ridiculously. 

Rachel rolled her eyes “What do you want?”. 

“I’m actually here to talk to you about something that might have happened to you” 

Rachel could not think that clear anymore to understand what Kealia was trying to tell her 

“Whaaaat?” 

Kealia took a breath in and looked at Rachel

“I’m just gonna say it right away because there’s nothing that could this make less horrible… did… coach Simon… rape you” 

Hearing those words, Rachel was ripped out of her little drunk world immediately and shut down

“What are you talking about?” she answered after a while of silence. 

“I saw you in the shower when he was talking to you after that Chicago game… he seemed to…. He not seemed to. He touched you” 

Rachel’s eyes became wet and she did not know what to say

“Then you may have interpreted there something wrong” she reached for the bottle in her bed but Kealia grabbed it before Rachel could take it

“No.” 

she said simply and looked at Rachel seriously “I know when you are lying… and you are. I can see it in your eyes”

Rachel looked away as tears were streaming down her face. Kealia sat down on the bed next to Rachel and pulled her in for a hug. 

“There are people we can talk to that can get him fired and into jail, so that he can never ever again touch you or anyone else” 

Rachel shook her head “It is not worth it. These guys always win. I mean look at me… I’m a wreck” 

Kealia insisted “Do it for Kristie” 

Rachel shook her head and got nervous “No… this is too much. I can’t do this anymore!! Leave!” she got away from Kealia. 

Kealia stood up again and approached Rachel “Please calm down!! I will leave… But think about it at least.” 

Then she left slowly.

Kealia walked to Kristie and looked at her 

“Maybe you should give her some time now… I think she needs some time to think”. 

Kristie nodded “Did it work?” 

“I hope” answered Kealia.

In the evening Kristie decided to look for Rachel knocked on the bedroom door, as she did not hear an answer she said quietly 

“Can I come in?” 

Kristie still did not get answer, so she hesitated for a moment and then entered the room. 

She saw an Rachel lying in bed with the back to the door like always. 

“Rach?” she said, Rachel still did not answer, so she said begging “Rachie… please talk to me”.

She did not receive an answer anyway, so Kristie continued “I know I was mean and maybe acted too fast but I’m not angry on you anymore…” 

she tried to apologize “I’m so sorry….” 

“Rachel please…. Just make a little noise, that I know that you hear me”. 

As she not even received an answer now, she originally wanted to leave again but she just went for it and went to the bed and put a hand on Rachel’s side

“Hey?” Rachel did not react, that was when she got worried and pulled Rachel around just to see that she was unconscious. 

When she discovered that, she started panicking and blaming herself for what happened. 

She shook Rachel more hardly “Rachel??”

“Do you hear me?” 

“Rachie?” she grabbed her phone to call an ambulance, then she grabbed Rachel’s wrist to feel for her pulse but she could not feel anything.

She just wanted to believe that that was because of her shaking and not of Rachel don’t having a pulse. During the time that Kristie waited for the ambulance she shook Rachel more hardly and started crying 

“You can’t die now!! I’m sorry babe… I was not serious… please stay with me”. 

She was starting to blame herself and wondered how long Rachel was lying already there like this, she should have checked on her earlier. But she knew she had to concentrate now to save Rachel’s life, so she needed to brace herself. She put Rachel into the lateral recumbent position. That was when the paramedics arrived. It were only a few minutes but they felt like hours for Kristie

“What happened?” asked one of the paramedics. 

Kristie shook her head “I… I don’t know…. I came in and she was just lying unconscious in bed”. 

One of the paramedic approached Rachel and started examining her when the other suddenly held up an empty bottle of oxycodone and said “appears like an oxycodone overdose”. 

Kristie was absolutely shocked and when the paramedic asked whether Rachel had problems with addiction she did not know what to say.

“I… I did no even know she owned oxycodone… I cannot believe it… but I noticed that she was drinking a lot lately”. 

“That’s not good…. Oxycodone can have dangerous interactions with alcohol! That can be life-threatening.” 

Kristie was completely overstrained with the situation.  
When the paramedics said that Rachel had no pulse and started reviving her, she just broke down and sat in the corner crying. After a while they put Rachel into the hospital and brought her to the hospital. 

“We have to do a gastrolavage” said one of the doctors to Kristie and left. 

There she was sitting in the waiting room, no idea of what was going on and praying for Rachel to survive.

After about an hour a nurse came to Kristie and told her she can go to Rachel now. 

“Is she alive?” the nurse nodded 

“Yes, she made it… but it was close”. 

When Kristie arrived in the hospital room Rachel already opened her eyes, so Kristie hurried to her and grabbed her hand

“Hey babe…”. 

Rachel looked disorientated around “Where am I? Am I dead?” 

Kristie shook her head quickly “No, you’re not. What were you thinking, Rach… you can’t do stuff like that” 

Rachel did not even look at Kristie, she just shrugged. Kristie could hear the doctors whispering in the back of the room. 

Kristie asked “What can I do to help you?” 

Rachel looked at her the first time “I don’t think that you can help me”. 

“Yes, I can… just tell me what you need”. 

Rachel grabbed Kristie’s wrist and pulled her towards her “I want oxy!”

Kristie frowned “What?”

“I’m in pain… don’t you understand?” 

Kristie could feel Rachel’s hand shaking.

Then she turned to the doctors “I think she is in a lot of pain” the doctors looked at Kristie and walked towards her. 

“She is not in pain, she is just addicted” before they could continue Kristie interrupted them

“No, she is not! That is ridiculous”. 

A nurse put her hand on Kristie’s shoulder “Look… it would be the best for her to go to rehab.”

“No, it would be the best for her to stay with someone she loves. I can take care of her” 

“What happened last time? She almost died… Addiction is something way more complicated, she needs professional treatment” 

“She is not an addict” interfered Kristie. 

“But she tried to kill herself”

“No she didn’t” Kristie broke down in tears again hearing those words. 

“She took an overdose…” argued the nurse again, but this time Kristie could just whine 

“she would not do that on purpose….would you?” Kristie approached Rachel. 

Rachel was not able to answer to Kristie's question, it was just too much for her. 

“I can’t do this anymore!!!” she put her hands on her face and started crying heavily. 

The nurse went to Rachel “Hey… please try to calm down” then she looked at Kristie 

“You need to go now. You are stressing her out, she can’t deal with that right now. Please wait outside, we’ll talk later.” 

Kristie first didn’t want to leave but then she braced herself and decided to leave seeing how bad Rachel was. Kristie sat down in the front of the door and waited. Kristie could hear Rachel screaming and the nurse and doctors trying to calm her down, she really could not stand Rachel feeling so badly. 

After a while the nurse left the room, she came outside and told Kristie that she could go to Rachel again. As Kristie entered the room this time, she saw a different Rachel, Rachel was totally calm now. 

“She is high. We needed to give her some oxycodone otherwise she would have been a danger to herself or to others.” explained one of the doctors.

The nurse added “Now you can see that she has a real drug problem. She needs to get professional treatment, I am sorry but these are some serious issues that you can’t just cure by yourself.” 

Kristie slowly realized that the nurse might be right and nodded. Then she walked towards Rachel’s bed 

“Hey honey… I think you need some help” 

Rachel’s soft smile faded away “No…. I’m juuuust perfectly fine” she ensured. 

But Kristie insisted “No… you’re not and you know that. But there is help available, so please let me help you… because I can. And I will be right by your side the entire time, I promise”.

“I’m scared” Rachel grabbed Kristie's hand “and I’m sorry.. so sorry” she whined quietly.

“No, don’t be. It’s not your fault. Don’t be scared, you don’t need to. You’re by far the strongest person I know and I’m always there for you” she kissed Rachel on the palm of her hand. 

Rachel nodded slowly. 

Kristie looked at her “We can do this. Our love is strong enough to survive any kind of crisis, okay?” 

Rachel nodded again but more confident this time, she kissed Kristie softly on the lips thereafter and finally looked for the nurse and doctors:

“I want to do that therapy.”


End file.
